Bewitching Ties
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: Hiatus As the bond between Katrina and Hiei becomes more than a spell a powerful enemy enters the picture to endanger the world. Can Katrina and her new friends defeat the enemy or are they doomed?
1. Hell Raising Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I one Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

AN: This will be my first fic that is not connected to our timeline. It will actually be about the time that YYH ends. So no grown up Yusuke or Kurama, though they are of age...(Walks off humming and grinning) _-Let them think of that.-_

Revised Note: Alright, I'm revising it so that speech is seperated from the text to give it a more organized feel.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

Chapter One: Hell Raising Meeting

A group of girls sat around a fire, each wearing their own colored hooded cloaks. A girl in a green cloak had short black hair and sharp blue eyes. The girl next to her was dressed in a yellow cloak and had long black hair and warm brown eyes. The next girl, wearing a red cloak, had short bleached blonde hair, green eyes and an eye brow peircing. The girl to her left wore a dark blue cloak and had long curly red hair and light blue eyes. The last girl, wearing a purple cloak, had shoulder length copper blonde hair and peircing amethyst eyes. The air around them was friendly if a bit mysterious.

"So...Katrina...How's your bf doin'?" the girl in red asked the girl in purple. The other girls nodded, leaning in to hear Katrina's answer.

Katrina blushed and answered, "Well...He's doing great."

"Don't you mean doing _you_ great?" the one in blue asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come now, Alex." the girl in yellow giggled. "She's not old enough to be doing that..." she said.

Alex got a mischevious look in her eyes. "Why don't you tell that to Marissa." she said, pointing to the girl in red, who reached behind her and grabbed a bag of marshmellows and threw it at her.

Marissa turned to the girl in yellow, saying, "Just ignore her Serena. I know that I'm too young." Marissa smiled. "But damn. It's great to fuck. Right Lisa?" she asked the girl in green.

Lisa shrugged. "It's great to fuck with the girls' and guys' minds, that's for sure. I don't mean to be a tease, honestly." She batted her eyes innocently. The girls burst out laughing.

Finaly Lisa stopped laughing and looked at her watch then at the moon. "Okay girls, its time," she said in a serious tone. The others nodded and removed the marshmellows, chocolate bars, box of graham crackers and hanger wires from the area in front of them and replaced them with individual gems. A tourmalin for Lisa, a topaz for Serena, a rose quartz for Marissa, a crystal for Alex, and an amethyst for Katrina. They each took out a leather bag that had been tied to a belt that hung around their waist over the almost medievil looking dresses/robes which were the same colors of their cloaks, along with the little bag.

"Now," Lisa said. "We begin." She opened her bag and brought out a handful of green sand and threw it into the fire, chanting "I, Lisa, represent Earth, the nurturing element that houses all." The fire burned green.

Next Serena threw a handful of yellow sand from her bag into the fire. "I, Serena, represent Wind, the strong element that guides all." The fire burned yellow.

Marissa threw her handful of red sand into the fire. "I, Marissa, represent Fire, the passionate element that strengthens all." The fire burned red.

Alex threw in her handful of blue sand. "I, Alexandra, represent Water, the wise element that teaches all." The fire burned blue.

Last was Katrina. She threw in her handful of purple sand. "I, Katrina, represent Spirit, the great element that encompasses all." The fire burned purple.

The girls clasped hands, and chanted together, "As one we represent the Elemental Energies. We call upon you to lend us your power this night and do our bidding." The fire turned a miriad of colors as it rose high, nearly licking the branches seven feet above them.

When it died down, each girl's gem glowed. Lisa looked at all of them. "We have been granted this power for our bidding. Now we must use it," she said and, as if in ritual, the girls lifted their stones into their hands as one, chanting, "With this power at our bidding we summon a demon from the pits of hell."

The stones glowed even brighter and lifted from their hands to hover six inches above them. Suddenly they flew into the middle of the fire and then a bright light and force exploded from the flames, knocking the girls flat on their backs. When they managed to sit up, they saw a green skinned demon with several eyes on it's body standing in the middle of the extinguished fire. The demon turned around and glared at each of them. When it's eyes alighted on Katrina, a surprised look came over his face. Then he growled and disappeared.

The girls sat there in shock. After awhile Lisa spoke, "Well...hehe...It didn't go exactly as I had planned..."

Marissa laughed meekly, saying, "At least it worked unlike last time."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, next time we'll be able to bind a demon to us. You know what they say, 'third times a charm'," she said as Serena stood up and brushed her self off.

Katrina looked off into the distance, thinking about the look the demon had given her. Alex reached over and shook her, saying. "Earth to Katrina."

Katrina shook her head. "Don't you mean 'Water to Katrina'?" she joked.

Alex shrugged, saying, "Whatever. Hey, did you think that he looked kinda cute except for the scaly green skin and all the eyes?" Katrina looked at her oddly, like the others did. "Hehe...well..." Alex said, blushing.

Lisa stretched and yawned. "Well, girls, that spell took alot out of us. I say it's time we got into bed," she said, thumbing towards the big three room tent just behind them. The others nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei watched the five strange girls. He was angry and intrigued at how these girls were able to 'summon' him from the Makai and revert him to full demon form at that. _-Who are these ningen girls? And who is that one with the amethyst eyes?-_ He listened to their chattering, but couldn't understand what they were saying, indicating that he wasn't in Japan. He powered down into his ningen form and stayed in a tree close to the girls' camp site, sharp eyes watching over the odd quintet, making sure no other demons would pop out of the portal that they had opened. He would later close it once the girls were safely away. He could sense that there were no youkai around for miles, another difference from Japan, where youkai paraded around as ningens everywhere, despite the fact that the ex-Spirit Detective and his friends lived there. He wouldn't be able to enter the portal, he practically heard the Kakai Barrier, which had been torn open by the girls' spell, snap back into place. As an S-class apparition, the barrier wouldn't let him pass between worlds, even though the barrier was intended to keep youkai of his class _in _Makai and not in the Ningenkai. _-But then again, the Reikai is ruled by a toddler and run by fools.-_ he scoffed.

After an hour, the girls chatting died down and the little electric lamps in their tent were turned off. After several minutes there were sounds of peaceful sleep. Hiei decided to make sure. His Jagan started to glow, the bandana that usually hid it burned off during his transformation to full demon form. After a few seconds Hiei nodded. He jumped to lower branches to keep a closer guard. As he perched on a steady branch above the remains of the fire, the exhaustion caused by the sudden surge and near depletion of his power, thanks to the spell, caught up with him and his chin slowly fell to his chest, eyes drifting shut. As he slept, visions of bright purple eyes haunted his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrina woke up early, wanting to enjoy the quiet and peace of the early morning by herself. She silently, carefully and quickly made her way out of the tent. Once outside she stretched her arms over her head, back arching, her small black tank top showing her belly button while her purple soft cotton pajama bottoms threatened to fall off of her small hips, despite the tightened string that ran through the waist band. Hiei, having woken up barely two minutes before her, watched her from higher up in the trees. His eyes widened as he got a closer look at her. She had amazing reiki hidding within her. She probably didn't know it, it was so deep, but Hiei could see it. It glowed soft purple and gold. He then decided to 'look' closer at the other four. Sure enough, each had some reiki, each with their own colors: green, yellow, red, and blue. However, their reiki was different from the girl with the amethyst eyes. Their reiki was smaller and was of only one color. Something else was different but Hiei couldn't put his finger on it. He leaned closer and the branch, which he hadn't picked too well when he hurridly jumped higher when the girl had started to unzip the tent 'door', cracked. Hiei quickly jumped to another branch, this time a much better choice, and hid out of sight.

Katrina heard a cracking sound and looked up to her right. She thought she saw something dark flit between the trees. She took a step closer to try to see where the shadow had flitted to when a large crow flew in front of her face, squaking. She jumped back, scared out of her skin. "Shit!" she yelped, unable to keep it in due to the rush of fright.

It woke one of the other girls out of sleep abruptly, calling out 'What the hell?', which in turn woke another, who woke another, who woke another. Soon the girls stuck their heads out of the tent, looking blearily at her. Katrina put her hand behind her head. "Sorry, a crow just spooked me."

Lisa gave her a hard look. "Don't go out on your own again, at least not in the woods. Remember there's a demon on the loose," she said sternly.

Hiei looked at the girls, hearing one familiar word. 'Demon'. _-What do they know about youkai?- _His eyes narrowed, remembering the looks on the girls' faces when he emerged from the portal. He saw fear and shock, their eyes clearly telling him that this was their first encounter with a 'demon' or youkai. _-The little fools don't know what they are messing with, trying to 'summon' a 'demon' from the Makai.-_ He continued to listen to their prattle as the group packed up their camp and started to journey out of the deep forest. He watched them closely with his Jagan, and waited until they were out of the forest before he closed the little portal. When his work was done he looked around. _-Now to find out where I am, get the hell back to Japan and wait for a possible portal to allow me back in the Makai.-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei quickly caught up with the girls as they loaded their camping gear into the back of an SUV close to the forest. He stayed in the tree line, watching and listening to the five. He still wasn't able to understand them, except for one word.

"Japan!" Marissa shrieked. She grabbed Katrina by the shoulders. "By the nine gates of Hell, why are you going to Japan!" she said, shaking Katrina.

Lisa grabbed Marissa's hands and removed them from Katrina's shoulders. "That's enough from your shaking..." She turned to Katrina and began to take up the shaking, not quite yelling, "Why did you wait until now to tell us! Now it's going to take forever to find a fifth member to take your place as Spirit!"

Alex shoved Lisa aside and shook Katrina, griping, "Did you even think of saying 'NO!'? Dammit! You have rights you know! You are in America!"

Serena disentangled Alex's hands from Katrina's shoulders and took her place, however she didn't shake Katrina, who thanked all the gods and prayed that her ears would stop ringing, she gave Katrina the tightest hug that the girl could give. "I'm going to miss you soo much!" the younger girl said.

Katrina patted the girl's back, sighing, "I'm going to miss you too." Marissa, Lisa, and Alex appeared in her line of vision, each with an angry scowl on their faces. "Okay! You too!" she said hurridly.

They continued to glare, obviously wanting to know why she was leaving their circle. Sighing, she explained, "Dad's job is transferring him to their office in Japan. He really can't say much, 'cuz even though he's high on the corporate chain, he's still low man on the totem pole for those that can manage the businesses and thus he gets to be the one sent to the new department in Japan, leaving all the higher ups content in their earned seats at home." The girls sighed, knowing they really couldn't do anything.

Hiei looked closely at the group of girls, hearing 'Japan' over and over again. He noticed another word. 'America'. Yusuke would sometimes talk about going to America to see how people lived on the other side of the world. His eyes narrowed. _-If this is really the other side of the world, then I have a long journey ahead.-_ He remembered hearing Kurama study about the western civilizations and how this America was surrounded by two oceans on either side. _-How the hell do I get across them and then how the hell do I get to Japan?-_ He cursed himself for not having listened to any of the youkai that talked about having been to America. A thought came to him. _-If I can find any youkai around, I'm sure I can 'convince' them to show me how to get to Japan.-_ He smirked.

Hiei watched the girls load up into the vehicle and leave. He waited several minutes before heading in their direction, choosing to stay in the trees that lined the road. Hiei had followed them for two hours before he caught a wiff of youkai. Another smirk graced his face. _-Now, time to get back to a temporary 'home'.-_


	2. Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

AN: I don't know much about Japanese so I'll just stick with the Ningenkai/Reikai/Makai, Kekai, ningen/youkai, reiki, youki and that's about it. By the way, does anyone know the diff between apparitions and youkai? I don't know what stor Kurama's dad has so I'm making it a bakery. Someone correct me if I'm wrong so I'll know what it is if I do another story. I won't be able to change it in this one though, sorry.

Revised Note: Oh Hell...I got the tenses soo screwed up! They're fixed now! Thanks to Schitz's reviews I thought to go over the story again and found the tense screw ups! Thanks! I never would have caught them! Also, if you prefered the other format, let me know and I'll change it back. I'm also thinking of rewriting Waking Angel, Bleeding Angel and Rising Star into this format. RS will be easier since it isn't done, but I'm afraid to do WA and BA since they're done and set.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Two: Japan

"Ack! Its its its yyou!" a tall blonde man squeaked as he stared at the short man with the dark blue, almost black hair with a white starburst around his bangs. He looked pretty normal, a man in a navy blue long sleeved shirt, tan slacks, and sunglasses. The only thing odd about him was the black bandana around his forehead. Yet the sight of this man, teen actually, had the blonde man shaking in his black tank top, skin tight black pants and leather boots. The blonde man took a deep breath, then bolted down the ally to his left.

The blonde man ran to the end of the ally, jumped over the tall fence that divided it from another ally, ran down that one, took an offshoot ally, turned right at a three-way intersection of allies, took the sharp left and ran smack into the dark haired teen. The teen didn't even budge in the slightest, but the blonde man was thrown back by the force of the impact, it was as if he had run into a brick wall.

The dark haired teen smirked. "I'm who again?" Hiei asked quietly, enjoying toying with this weak youkai.

The youkai squeaked, then did the oddest thing. He laid prostrate, arms spread towards Hiei. "My master! I am yours to command. Just don't kill me!" he begged, crying.

Hiei rolled his eyes behind the glasses. He stepped closer to the blonde man, saying, "Fine, I order you to guide me to Japan."

The blonde man's head popped up a little. _-The great and terrible Hiei lost?-_ he thought, deciding that this info would be good gossip.

Suddenly he found a silver edge of a katana at his throat. "If you so much as think again of telling this to anyone, I shall kill you, painfully," Hiei said quite calmly and coldly.

The blonde man sweated and stuttered out, "Uhh...Yyes Sir!"

Hiei nodded. "Now, get to work." he said, sheathing his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flight 324 now departing for Japan," the announcer said. "Flight 324 now departing."

Katrina looked at the line of people getting on the plane. She turned back to her four best friends, tears in her eyes. Serena was bawling, despite the fact that she was supposed to be 'strong' like her element, Marissa wasn't too far behind, and Alex was standing between the two, an arm around each. Lisa stood close to Katrina.

Lisa smiled at her small friend and ruffled her hair. "Hey, Trina-Kat, don't look so glum. You know you can always come visit." She leaned down and whispered, "I mean, you can always run away and live with us." She stood up and grinned.

Katrina grinned too and mouthed, 'Tempting thought.' Lisa laughed.

Katrina's dad, a middle aged man with light blonde hair and brown eyes, patted Katrina on the shoulder, "It's time to go, sweet heart."

Her mother, a cherry haired woman with indigo eyes leaned down and picked up Katrina's carry-on bag. "We'll give you a minute, so make the goodbyes fast," she said. Katrina nodded as her parents left.

Katrina turned back to her friends to be swamped by hugs from them all. When they seperated, Lisa bent down and picked up a medium sized box and handed it to Katrina. "It's passed inspection," she said. Katrina looked at her questioningly. "It's a bunch of compiled cd's of all the songs you really love. Not to mention a few oddments to help train with." Lisa didn't need to mentiong what Katrina was training in. "And some books and movies that I know you've been trying to get your hands on," she continued.

Katrina smiled. "Thanks you guys," she said through her tears.

"Last call for flight 324, last call," the announcement said.

Katrina looked at the few people in line. She sighed, "Well I guess I should go." She turned back to her friends. "I'll email you when we get the internet up, 'kay?" The other girls nodded.

They watched her get in line behind a tall blonde man and a short dark haired man. Just before Katrina walked inside the tunnel to the plane, she turned around and waved with her free hand and they waved back. When she disappeared into the tunnel they raced to the window to see the plane off.

Marissa looked around. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Not here." Lisa replied coldly. "The bastard broke it off the moment he found out it was going to turn into a long distance relationship and that he wasn't going to ever get any from her."

Marissa nodded, saying, "I never liked him."

The other girls nodded in agreement. "Poor Kat, she never had good taste in men, and without us around, who's gonna steer her right and who's shoulder is she gonna cry on when her heart is broken?" Serena sniffed. The girls didn't answer as they watched the plane lift off.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, do you think that sign is for us?" Katrina's father asked jokingly, pointing to the sign a tall man was holding. 'Lee Family' was written in red paint.

Katirna's father walked towards the man, speaking in fluent japanese, with just a hint of accent. Katrina looked at her father suspiciously. _-He speaks it as if he'd been preparing to move to Japan for a long time...-_ She thought. Then she remembered how her dad had been pushing her to take Japanese as a language in high school. She hadn't been too interested in the language class, which had just started thanks to the craze of anything japanese, especially mangas and animes, among teens, but since she wasn't really interested in the other languages, french, spanish and german, unfortunately no latin, and since some of her friends were taking japanese, she had decided, 'why not'. Now as she looked at it, it seemed almost as if her dad had already known they would eventually move to Japan. Katrina glared at his back, thinking, _-That bastard!-_

A dark haired young man bumped into her. She turned around. "Oh, excuse me!" She said, apologizing automaticaly, even though it wasn't her fault. The young man narrowed his eyes as he looked her up and down while he walked by, followed by a blonde man with a black leather fetish. Katrina stared at the two as they walked away. _-Strange, the young man looked familiar...Where have I seen him?-_

Her mother brought her attention back to the present, saying, "Katrina, dear. It's time we get going."

Katrina nodded and bent down to pick up her carry-on bag while balancing her box of presents on her hip. Her mother laughed and helped her daughter by picking up the bag. "Why don't I get that before you tumble over," she said more than asked.

Katrina smiled her thanks as she held the box safely with both arms. She turned in the direction the young man went but he was nowhere around. She shivered her shoulders as the tenseness went out of them. She hadn't noticed how her psychic 'hackles' had raised when she had bumped into him until after the fact. She thought, _-Weird...-_ She shook her head and followed her parents and the guide.

Hiei watched the brassy blonde hurry after her parents. He shook his head. _-Well, well. The young ningen may yet get to see 'demons'.-_ He turned back to the blonde youkai. The blonde man looked nervous. "You remember, one word or thought and I'll inflict a painful death on you," he glared, speaking softly so that no one else but the keen eared rabbit youkai could hear him.

The rabbit youkai nodded and split, practicaly leaping for the escalators and nearly going down the 'up' escalator. Hiei smirked. He calmly walked out of the airport and disappeared into the crowd.

xxxxxxxxx

Hiei looked at the large shrine at the top of a long flight of stairs in the middle of a forest. He shrugged. _-Hn. It had been 'home' for close to two years before. It will do for now.-_ He started to walk into the large training room but paused, hearing a loud racket behind the sliding doors.

"Yusuke! You jerk!" **KERWHAK** A thud followed after the loud sound of someone being violently slapped. Hiei smirked, guessing what Yusuke had done to make his fiancee slap him, judging by the sound of the slap.

He slid the door open to find a tall dark haired man in a green jacket and jeans sitting on the floor rubbing his swelling cheek. A few feet away from him stood an irrate young woman with long chestnut brown hair wearing a short skirt and white blouse. Beyond her stood a smiling young woman with light blue hair wearing a light blue kimono and an old lady wearing a purple robe.

The old woman rolled her eyes, saying "Dimwit, just because she said yes to the proposal doesn't mean you have the permission to reach up her skirt. She can still say no at the wedding."

She looked beyond the feuding couple and at the figure wearing a black cloak with a white scarf. "Hello dimwit number two. What are you doing in the Ningenkai?" Genkai asked, brutally getting to the point as always.

Hiei shrugged. "Hn, my own business," was his curt reply.

Genkai nodded. Yukina stepped forward as Yusuke tried to apologize to Keiko. "Mr. Hiei? Have you found my brother?" she asked politely.

Hiei froze slightly. "No, I have not," was his reply, not so near as curt as his reply to Genkai. Yukina nodded.

Yusuke turned to Hiei, arm around Keiko's shoulders, having managed to successfully apologize to her and calm her down. "So Short-Stack? How's life? Any chance of a marriage anytime soon?" Yusuke joked.

Hiei gave him a level gaze and replied sarcastically, "Yusuke, if I had any romance in my life, why would I tell you? Besides, I wouldn't want any love advice from you. You're a great example of how one shouldn't act in a relationship."

Yukina giggled, Genkai snorted, Yusuke gave a sheepish grin and Keiko gave a 'for-once-someone-realizes-it' look to Hiei, who just smirked and walked out a side door and jumped into one of the trees next to the pond on that side of the shrine.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow..." a group of Meiou High school students said, awed at the test scores posted on the board in the hallway. One pointed to the top score. "It's almost perfect! We haven't had a score like that since Shuichi and Kito left."

One of the girls in the group looked around and spotted the brassy blonde American girl walking down the hall. She ran to catch up with the foreign student. "Hey! You're Katrina, aren't you?" the girl said, stumbling over 'Katrina'. Katrina nodded. "You must know, you've made the highest score on the test! We haven't had a score like that since our two best students left last year. Shuichi Minamino was our best student we have ever had, perfect scores on everything, he even had a fan club, and not just with the girls, though he was the dreamiest guy you will ever meet, but with all of the clubs and practically everyone else," the girl continued to chat and walk with Katrina as the American tried to leave school, wanting to get home and check to see if the 'net was up so she could email her friends. "It's sad though, he didn't go to college, instead he went to work at his father's bakery. Kito went to college though..." the girl went on.

Katrina, thinking fast, managed to halt the girl's prattling by looking at her watch. "Oh my! I'm sorry but I'm late. I should have been home a few minutes ago," she said as she rushed to change her shoes and get her things, leaving the girl in the middle of the hallway.

She sighed as she jogged away from the school, irritated by all the people. For the past two weeks she had been nothing but a spectacle, like some exoctic animal at the zoo. Students constantly babbled at her, wanting to know what America was like, girls asked if the boys there were cute, boys asked if she would go out with them, and if not, if she had a sister that would go out with them. _-Now they probably won't leave me alone because of my grades! I can't help it if I learned all that stuff in my freshman and sophomore years!-_ She gritted her teeth, remembering what the girl said about the last boy who had perfect scores. "I really don't care about this Shuichi Minamino, I don't care if I'm taking his place as the one with the best scores. I just better not get the fan club!" She griped to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, fate plays her games. A laugh sounded beside her. She stopped, frozen at the thought that someone had noticed she was talking to herself. She turned her head to see a tall man with long Loriel red hair and brilliant green eyes wearing a white apron covered in flower over a white shirt and tan slacks. "Did I hear that someone doesn't care about me?" he said lightly, a smile in his green eyes.

Katrina froze even more, a blush staining her cheeks. She hadn't known someone could understand her in english and hadn't expected to find that the one person that could happened to be the person she was griping to herself about.

"Uh...Hi..." she said after a few seconds, then she remembered the lessons of politeness her parents had been giving to her in preparation for the move. She faced forward to him and bowed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," she apologized in heavily accented japanese.

A flowery hand was flapped at her. "No, don't be. I was at Meiou once and I know the pressure. If I was having to fill someone's shoes I would be griping about them too," he said pleasantly and smoothly. He bowed to her. "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Shuich Minamino."

Katrina nodded, bowing again. "I'm Katrina Lee. It's nice to meet you. And I mean it," she then held out her hand.

Shuichi smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. You're American aren't you?"

Katrina nodded. "Yeah, but my dad works for a big retail company and was given reign on the branch here so here we are." She said, half cheerily, then she grumbled. "He acts like it was a sudden thing but I suspect he had been planning it for most of my high school career. He could have waited until I had graduated." Shuichi laughed. Katrina noticed that his laugh was quite pleasant and quite contagious for she too started to laugh.

She looked at her watch and blanched. "Agh! I have to go! I'm late!" This time she was telling the truth. She bowed her goodbye. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again," she said as she turned to go.

Shuichi nodded, "Just maybe, goodbye Ms. Lee."

Katrina blushed. "No, just call me Katrina, or Kat. Thank you Mr. Minamino."

Shuichi laughed again, "Now I must ask you to just call me Shuichi."

Katrina smiled, her face lighting up beautifully. "Thank you Shuichi, and bye." She turned around and hurried down the street, leaving the red head to wonder at what just happened.

He didn't need to hear, smell or feel anything to know that he had been joined by somebody to his left. "Well, Hiei, is that one of the witchlings that were powerfull enough to 'summon' you in full youkai form into the Ningenkai?" he teased lightly. He recieved a 'Hn'. "But there's something about her that..." Shuichi fell silent.

"So you can sense it too Kurama." Hiei stated more than questioned.

Shuichi, Kurama, nodded, saying "I believe it would be best if someone would watch her. With all of the youkai running around here, a 'witchling' like her will be a prime target."

"Hn," was Hiei's usual reply.

Kurama smiled, turning to his short companion. "Then that's settled!"

Hiei gave him a questioning glance. "What's settled?"

"Who will be watching over Katrina, that's what's settled." Kurama said cheerfuly.

Hiei's glance turned suspicious. "No. I had enough of babysitting three years ago," he said firmly.

Kurama became serious. "I'm not saying the whole time. I'll find a way to introduce her to Yusuke and he can watch out for her for some of the time, but in cases where Yusuke can't be, like at her school, at her home, ect, you'll step in and watch from the shadows."

Hiei growled out "That still means I'll be babysitting. I have every intention to go back to Makai once there's a chance."

Kurama smiled. "So just think of it as a temp job."

Hiei continued to growl as he blurred out of sight. Kurama continued to smile as he went back to work in his father's store, the wheels in his head spinning at full speed.


	3. Emails and Shocking Styles

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

AN: I'm making up the email addresses, I don't know if they're taken or not. Alright. I was putting 11 up and noticed that it had done something wacky to the emails, it blotted out all the parts with the email address, don't know why. So now here it is fixed, Lisa is EmeraldLies, Serena is YellowCires, Marissa is FireNeverDies, Alex is OceanSighs and Katrina is GoldenAmethystEyes.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Three: Emails and Shocking Styles

Katrina shuffled through the box of compiled cd's that the girls had gotten for her. They had arranged them with her 'soft' songs such as Goo Goo Dolls' 'Slide', Bon Jovi's 'Born to Be My Baby', and Vertical Horizon's 'Everything You Want', with hard bands like Mudvayne, Powerman 5000, Disturbed and System of a Down, with dance music, with country songs and music that would help her sleep or meditate. She looked at one of the bands on one cd. -_Mindless Self Indulgence. I can remember all the times we would speed through town with the windows rolled down and the speakers blaring.-_ The smile turned into a giggle as she remembered Alex, drunk, standing up through the sky roof singing along to the songs. _-We nearly got pulled over.-_

Tears came to her eyes as she looked at one cd dedicated to Cassandra Lee. She didn't need to listen to it to know every word of every song on the cd. She and her friends had been especially careful when deciding on what songs would go on it. She thought she would never see this cd again. -_Lisa must have made a copy.-_ She thought as she started to cry harder.

She got up off of the floor and rushed to her bed, shoving her face in her pillows as sobs racked her body. She silently screamed into the pillows, all of the stress of the move and this new country falling in on her as she remembered one important fact that her parents must have forgotten.

Hiei watched the girl's house from a tree, able to hear the girl's thoughts clearly as she cried herself to sleep. His eyes narrowed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Katrina walked slowly home, her head aching from trying to stay awake during class. She hadn't slept very well last night. Her dreams had been haunted by a familiar face, one that she thought she would never get to see again. She stiffled a yawn. "Damn this new school. I can't pull off my sleeping-but-listening trick. I'm still learning but I get in trouble for it."

She heard a chuckle to her grumble. She look to her side to once again see Shuichi standing outside of his father's store. He wasn't the only one chuckling, next to him stood a tall guy, almost as tall as him, with slicked back dark brown hair and dark mohagany eyes lit with laughter.

"Sounds like me. Except I never learned anything while asleep." the brown eyed boy said, still chuckling.

"Hello, Katrina." Shuichi said. He gestured to the other boy, "This is my friend."

Katrina bowed to the teen, who just shook his head and stuck out his hand, saying "I'm not the traditional type. The name's Yusuke Urameshi. Call me Yusuke."

Katrina smiled, and shook his hand. "My name's Katrina Lee. You can call me Kat."

Yusuke laughed. "You don't have the habit of going 'mreow' do you? I already have one friend that does that, though she's a little wacky."

Katrina smiled and shook her head. "No, I just purr." She then did a great imitation of a real pur.

Shuichi laughed along with Yusuke, reminding Katrina of her belated manners. She bowed to him. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to say 'Hi'. Sorry Shuichi," she apologized.

This only made him chuckle some more. "Don't be," he said as he studied the girl. "You look tired."

Katrina gave a sheepish shrug. "I just didn't sleep well last night, is all," she looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go. Mom said I have to do chores before I can get on the internet and email my friends back home. The chores being finish putting up my stuff and clearing out the boxes, sweep my room, the living room, the kitchen and then do the dishes. But I don't mind the finish putting up my room part." She smiled, "The only good thing about the new place is that I have a bigger room and my own telephone outlet for my computer. My parents even allowed me to paint my room dark purple and gold with new purple and gold curtains and a queen sizeed bed with matching sheets and cover that goes with the room."

Yusuke laughed, saying "Pretty dark room if you ask me."

Katrina shrugged. "Me and my friends were considered kind of 'dark', not exactly goth but with the black clothes, skater pants, fishnet shirts and hoses, plaid skirts, chains, balls, spikes, chokers and the dark make-up, though we didn't have the dark lipstick. It's usually considered 'freak' style." At the guys stunned expressions she smiled and winked. "Maybe one day you'll get to see me in all my glory. Bye." She waved as she started home.

The boys watched her go. "Wow. What did she mean by 'freak'?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure." He shrugged again and turned into the store. "Later Yusuke."

"Seeya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: EmeraldLies, YellowCries, FireNeverDies, OceanSighs_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: school, room, new friends, and training._

_Hey girls,_

_Well, the first 2wks have been bumpy. School sux. I'm not learning much new stuff and the red uniform is soo UGLY, what's worst is none of my jewelry goes with it, and most of it is banned anyways. I just finished putting up my art. I finished painting my room midnight purple and gold trimming. They gave me new curtains of the same purple flecked with gold dust and bed sheets and covers in the same style. By the way I got a queen sized four poster bed with dark purple gauzy curtains. Instead of having the fan light I got track lighting, now where ever I am in my room I can have the lights positioned to spotlight it. I haven't made much friends in school. The people are too busy fawning over the thought of having an American in their school. I keep getting bugged about what America is like. And the boys are terrible, they keep asking if I would go out with them...When I say no...they ask if I have a sister...I don't know what to tell them...I was thinking about her the other night...I miss her terribly. Please buy a yellow rose and give it to her for me. You know they're her favorite. I also learned that I have the highest scores in the school and the only ones that had scores like that were a guy named Shuichi Minamino and a guy named Kito. Don't know who Kito is but I met Shuichi. He's tall with long Loriel red hair and emerald green eyes. I met him yesterday when I was griping to my self that I didn't care who he was and how I had better not get the fan club that he had. He heard me and started laughing, then we talked for a few minutes before I went home. Today I saw him again and he introduced me to a guy named Yusuke Urameshi. He's almost as tall as Shuichi with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes that look almost reddish. We talked some and I told them about my room and how we dressed, they seemed shocked. I can't wait to show them how we dress and introduce them to our music. Thnx again for the box of goodies. Well girls, I better go._

_Love yall_

_Trina-Kat_

Katrina hit the send button. She leaned back from her computer and sighed, wishing she was with them in person and not connected to them by a phone line. She sprung up. "Damn! I forgot about the training part!" She quickly started another email.

_To: EmeraldLies, YellowCries, FireNeverDies, OceanSighs_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: Sorry. This one is training._

_Sorry girls, I clicked the 'send' button before realizing that I forgot the training part._

_Well, I haven't had the time to really train. Though I have noticed that my psychic 'hackles' raise around certain people, like when I exited the plane I bumped into a short guy with dark hair dressed in a dark blue shirt with sunglasses. He also looked familiar but I can't place him..._

She sat back as she remembered her encounter with the dark haired guy. Something was tickling at the back of her mind. She concentrated on it, forcing the memory to the foreground of her mind. When she did she nearly fell out of her chair. She got back in control of her senses and started to type furiously on her keyboard.

_...Holy SHIT! I was just thinking and I remembered. I got the feeling from him that I got from the demon. When I look closer at the image of him in my mind, the only difference about him is that he looks human now, but I'm sure it's him! What should I do? Do you think he's weak from being out of Hell for so long? And that's why he is in a human form? Do you think I should try to bind him? That is if I see him again? Please email me back._

_Love yall_

_Trina-Kat_

She sat back again and read through the email, making sure she didn't leave anything out and remembered that she did. She started typing again.

_PS: The two guys I mentioned, I found the power of Earth in Shuichi and a little of Wind in Yusuke. Do you think maybe they're potentials for starting a circle? I know they're guys but, it's there. Or don't you wan't me to start a circle here? Get back soon. Bye._

She sighed as she hit the send button, sure she didn't leave anything out. Katrina looked at the clock and sighed again. "Bedtime. It's a weekened and I still have a bedtime, it's soo embarrasing, not to mention that I'm seventeen almost eighteen. Oh well."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A brassy blonde girl dressed in a purple spagetti strap shirt with a longsleeved fishnet shirt over it, a dark green plaid pleated short skirt and leather calf high buckled boots walked into the bakery. Shuichi looked up from the register. "Hello, how may weee...wow. Katrina?" he asked stunned.

The girl was indeed Katrina, decked out in her glory with an adjustible choker with a small purple tear drop pendent, a white leather studded cuff on her right wrist, several black, blue and purple plastic bracelets and a hemetite and onyx bead bracelets on her left wrist. Her make up was dark purple, green and blue eyeshadow, light rose blush and muted nuetral color lipstick. Her hair, normally fluffed at the edges to give a Final Fantasy VIII Selphie-like style, was now moused into the 'sex-hair' style.

She smiled, saying "I thought I would shock you Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded. "You certainly did. What are you doing dressed like that going around town by yourself?" he asked incredulously.

Katrina shrugged and said "I'm not totally defenseless." She gestured to her boots. "These things are steel toed. And if I'm jumped, I'm flexible enough to kick high in any direction, and my favorite move for attackers is kicking them in the balls."

Kurama blanched. _-The girl's blunt.-_

He was distracted when Yusuke walked into the store. "Hey, Ku-wow..." Yusuke said as he stared at the girl. "Kat?" Katrina nodded. Yusuke just laughed. "You know how to shock."

He shook his head again and turned back to Shuichi. "Yeah, can you get off? I was wondering if you wanted to visit the grandma's shrine?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No I can't get off."

Katrina started to walk out. "Well, I guess I'll go try to entertain myself. Bye."

Yusuke caught a meaningful look from Kurama. He caught up with the girl. "Hey! Why don't you come with me? Grandma's always likes visitors," he lied.

Katrina thought about it then nodded. "Yeah, why not."

The two left. Kurama sighed. "I wonder if the kick-in-the-balls method would work on youkai? Good thing Yusuke is with her."


	4. Half Bound, Fully Irritated

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

Find jap name for dark tournament!

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Four: Half Bound, Fully Irritated

"Wow...That's alot of stairs." Katrina said, gaping at the long flight of stairs leading up to a shrine.

Yusuke shrugged. "Personally, the stairs are easy once you've gone through Granny's training. Though fortunately you won't experience her training." Yusuke grinned.

Katrina wondered what he meant. _-What's he talking about? His grandma training him? In what?-_

Once they reached the shrine, Katrina was near to colapsing. "These boots are great for self defense, shocking people, sometimes turning on guys and moshing, but not for climbing," she panted.

"Hn," a male voice sounded.

Katrina looked up to see that 'young man' standing just outside of the shrine. Her eyes widened in shock. She thought about casting a spell to shield Yusuke and herself from the demon, but stopped when she heard Yusuke call out to the demon.

"Hey Hiei, meet Katrina," Yusuke said, gesturing to her.

Katrina blanched, thinking, _-Hiei? The demon has a name and these people know him? He's only been in this world for less than three weeks, and why is he running around as a human?-_

Hiei watched the girl with the amethyst eyes carefully. _-I wonder if she recognizes me?-_ He tried to read her thoughts, but found that she had quickly set up shields around her mind, quite strong shields at that.

He was about to peirce them when Katrina, thinking of a way to explain why she was gaping at the dark haired young man, said, "Holy-! You're hot!"

Yusuke laughed. "Look Shrimp, you've got a fan!" he said, walking past the slightly surprised Hiei. He threw over his shoulder, "Hey! Kat, come meet the Grandma and Yukina." Katrina nodded, walking past the dark man, blushing, which wasn't quite fake.

"Hey! Grandma!" Yusuke called as he and Katrina entered the shrine.

An old woman came into the large training room. "Shut up Dimwit. I might be old but I'm not deaf," she said. She looked at the girl beside Yusuke, not at all shocked by the girl's appearence, but slightly surprised to see the power within the girl. "Who's she?" Genkai asked.

"Genkai, this is Kat." Yusuke said.

Katrina bowed, holding the back of her skirt. "Hello, my name is Katrina Lee."

Genkai nodded. "Hello girl, glad to see someone has respect for their elders," she said, then turned to Yusuke. "Are you here to train or to hide from Keiko?"

Yusuke gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Weeell..."

"Genkai? Do we have guests?" a sweet voice asked, the owner soon coming around the corner. It was a pretty girl in a kimono. She saw Katrina and bowed. "Oh, hello. My name is Yukina."

Katrina bowed again. "My name is Katrina Lee." Katrina felt a little uneasy around the girl, noting how her psychic hackles were up.

Yukina turned to Genkai. "I will get some refreshments for our guests," she said softly as she left.

Genkai nodded and turned to Yusuke, saying, "Come one Dimwit. Let's go train." They then headed out the side door.

Katrina looked back through the front door to see the dark clad boy still outside. She decided she would take her chance. She walked towards the boy. "I know your secret," she whispered.

Hiei turned sharply at these words, eyes narrowing. _-How can she know?-_ he thought.

Katrina, pleased that she had his attention, continued. "I can see it. You can't hide the resemblance. It's plain as day to me. I know your secret," she repeated. "And I will tell it unless you bind yourself to me." She fingered her choker, the stone a great substitute for her amethyst.

Hiei whispered deathly, "I can kill you easily if you so much as say a word."

Katrina shook her head. "I'm telepathic, I can tell your secret before you can kill me, so, despite my death, your secret would still be out," she smiled evilly. "Besides, if I die, my sisters in magick will hunt you down and exact revenge. They're pretty powerful by themselves and extremely powerful together. I already told them that I found you."

Hiei's eyes narrowed further. _-She's right, I can kill her, but not before she tells Yukina. Even if I sliced her in half, her brain would still function for a few seconds, enough time to tell her. Damn.-_

Katrina smiled. "It's your choice, partially." Hiei stayed quiet and she went on, mistaking his silence for assent. "Good. Now let's get started."

She slipped out a knife that she hid inside of her boot and sliced her hand. Then, without warning, the knife flew to Hiei. Hiei swatted it away, but the knife accomplished it's job and sliced his hand. Then the knife flew back to Katrina's open hand. She smiled. "A trick of mine," she said as she smeared the blood from the knife onto her palm. She then closed her eyes. "I, Katrina, represent Spirit, the great element that encompases all. I call on my element to bind this demon, Hiei, to myself, and myself to Hiei." A purple glow laced with gold sparks surrounded her. Hiei's eyes widened as he felt the reiki surround him too and a burning sensation start from the cut on his hand and spread to the rest of his body. "With our intermingled blood the pact is made," she said quietly, though her voice seemed to boom around Hiei. Suddenly the light around them merged and flashed. Hiei felt something like a rope tie around him and jerk him towards the ningen witchling.

When the light died he was face to face with the small girl. Hiei growled. "What did you do?"

Katrina smirked. "Exactly what we had meant to do when we summoned you from Hell. Now that you're bound to me, you have to follow my orders and protect me. Because if I die, you die too. And you won't be going home when you die," she again smiled evilly.

Hiei stared at her, then examined the tie between them, after a bit he smirked inside. _-She goofed. I wasn't a willing participant. The link is weak. I doubt that it will last, or that I'll die when she does. Hn. Baka witchling.-_ "You don't know what you're dealing with, do you? You're messing with powerful forces, watch out or you might get burned," he said, then he jumped into the nearest tree and disappeared, leaving a stupified Katrina.

After a few seconds she swore. "Dammit! How did he do that? He shouldn't have been able to leave without my permission!" She stormed back into the shrine, griping. "I'll have to talk to Lisa about this."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Roaming the forests under Genkai's protection, Hiei managed to find a portal back to Makai. He smirked, here the Kekkai barrier was ripped and he would be able to go home. He started to enter the portal but ran up against an invisible wall and felt the tie binding him to the ningen girl tighten and pull him back. "What the hell?" He asked, irritated. He put his hand against the portal but again met up with an invisible wall and again felt the binding rope tighten and pull him back. He swore, "Damn! I can't leave Ningenkai because of that baka onna!" He looked back to the shrine. "Well, if I'm stuck here for the time being, I won't stay in this town. I'll wait it out until the binding breaks." He disappeared, leaving only an after image as he sped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Katrina sat at her computer, reading her email.

_To: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_From: EmerldLies_

_Subject: Hell NO! Don't try a binding!_

_Katrina you can't attempt a binding! It's too dangerous. If he resists, the spell will backfire and you could end up being the servant of the binding. You won't be able to tell, it's a very subtle different feeling from being the master of the binding. But since you've never bound anyone before, you wouldn't be able to tell. I know you're asking how do I know. Me and Alex tried out the binding spell, each of us getting the turn at being master (No, we didn't do anything, though we were still going out), except we made it to where we can end the binding if we so choosed. We wanted to know the difference between being the master and servant. Please listen to me! Don't try it, stay away from him!_

_Lisa._

Katrina grimaced as she hit the reply button.

_To: EmeraldLies_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: Re: Hell NO! Don't try a binding!_

_Uhoh...I did try it. But I coerced him into agreeing. He was staying with humans and hiding like their friend. I told him I would tell his secret if he didn't agree. He agreed. But it's not working like it should. He was able to leave me without my permission...Is that possible? Sorry._

_Trina-Kat_

Katrina sighed, hoping to the gods that she hadn't screwed up and became the servant of the binding. She didn't even want to think what the demon would want her to do. She remembered reading somewhere that some liked to rape innocent girls. She shook her head and the goosebumps away. "Eeegh! That's a scary thought, though he is cute in his human form, but still, yeak."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurama looked up at Hiei's favorite perch when he finished climbing the steps to the shrine. Sure enough, Hiei was there, and fuming from the looks of it. "I thought you were supposed to be looking after the girl?" he asked, not quite innocently.

Hiei glared at him. "That witchling cast some kind of spell, binding me to her, now I can't leave Ningenkai or even the city that she's in!" he growled.

Kurama laughed. "How did she managed to do that? Did you just sit by and let her?" he teased.

Hiei looked away. "Hn."

"Well, I guess I should warn you then. I saw her heading this way." Kurama smiled as Hiei glared at him and walked into the shrine.

Hiei stayed hidden in the trees as the girl came up the stairs, now dressed in tight black hip hugging jeans patterned with white skulls going down in lines and various stars spangled everywhere, a belly showing black spagetti strap shirt and a short sleeved fishnet shirt. She had her usual accessories, her make up was done in dark purple eyeshadow, light pink blush and neutral pink lipstick and her hair was in the 'sex hair' style. _-Is she trying to impress somebody? Or does she dress like this all the time? Wierd ningens and their fashion sense.-_ Though he couldn't talk, his fashion sense was as weird to ningens as their fashion sense was weird to him. He usually wore his black cloak with the red underlining, black baggy pants, numerous belts and sometimes a black sleeveless shirt. Very rarely did he use any other color, one of the few times being when he wore the light blue robe in the +Ankotsu Budujai.

He watched the girl carefully as she turned around, looking like she was searching for something. Suddenly she looked up at where he was hiding. "Hiei, come here." she ordered. Hiei 'hn'ed, thinking of ignoring her order, but soon he found himself pulled down to the ground by some invisible rope. She giggled as the demon fell on his head. Inside she sighed in relief, _-I guess that means I am the master of the binding spell.-_

Hiei got up growling "What the hell did you do ningen!"

Katrina looked at him confused. "What's 'ningen'?"

"It means human."

Katrina 'hm'ed then started to bounce. "We're going out on the town today," she said.

Hiei glared at her. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"You and me is what I mean."

Hiei shook his head. "No we're not."

Katrina glared at him. "I order you to get dressed in normal clothes and come with me into town."

Hiei smirked. "And I order you to get lost."

Katrina got a dazed look in her face, then stormed down the stairs.

Hiei watched the odd witchling disappear down the stairs, smirking. _-She can't always order me around it seems.-_ He jumped back into his favorite resting perch.


	5. Lost, Found, and Switching Places

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

WARNING: A lot of the D word in this one.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Five: Lost, Found, and Switching Places

Katrina walked through town to a nearby bus station, where she boarded the bus, not knowing where she was going, but feeling very irritated. _-Damn demon. Why doesn't he follow my orders? Maybe the binding is flawed. If so, how do I fix it?-_ She stayed in her thoughts for nearly an hour before she decided to pull the string to signal the bus to stop. She got off near the edge of town. She looked around herself, wanting to go exploring. She saw a group of people and walked up to them. "Excuse me, but do you know of any interesting attractions here?"

The group of teen boys smirked and decided to have a little fun with the girl. "Yeah, there's a cave system down that road. It's called Demon's Door Cave. Really interesting, though you might want to ride there," one said, looking at his cronies. "We can give you a lift."

Katrina looked really interested. _-Demon's Door Cave? I have definately gotta check this out.-_ "Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

The boys looked back and forth at each other, leering, as they rode for an hour in the jeep. Katrina, unusually oblivious, watched the forest to her left. When they got to the cave system, she and the boys walked up to the mouth of the cave. Katrina whistled. "How big is this cave? Is it as big as the mouth makes it out to be, or does it get smaller real soon?"

One of the boys smirked. "It's big alright. It's too dangerous for a tourist to go in by themselves, they could get lost. Why don't we show you around?"

Katrina looked at the guy. "Sure, why not?"

They hadn't gone far into the caves before one of the boys grabbed her from behind and forced her onto the ground, one hand over her mouth, the other fumbling with her pant button and zipper. The other guys gathered around, lust in their eyes. Katrina glared at them. _-They have another thing coming if they think they're getting away with this!-_ She kicked her knee into the guy's groin, making him cry out and roll off her, clutching his crotch. Katrina sprang up as the other guys started to come after her. She high kicked one guy in the face, right hooked another in the nose and kicked the last guy in the balls with her steel toed boot. She then ran deeper into the cave while she had them stunned from her retaliation. They guys started to run after her but soon gave up, opting for leaving her to get lost in the caves.

Katrina ran deeper into the caves, not knowing that the boys had given up the chase. She ran until she came to a large cavern with a lake in the middle of it. She looked behind her, expecting the boys to run around that last bend. But several minutes went by and they still hadn't shown up. "Did they get lost?" she wondered aloud. She walked out of the cave and around the bend to find numurous tunnels. She started to fret, she didn't remeber which way she had come from. "Oh great. I'm lost!"

She then heard a growl come from the large cavern.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiei snoozed in the tree for about an hour before he felt that tug that informed him that the witchling was out of town. "Damn," he growled as he was tugged in the direction she had gone. He soon found himself at the edge of town having followed her trail that zig zagged through town. If he didn't have such a good sense of direction and hadn't prowled the whole town that he had been probationed to for two years he would have been lost. _-Lost...Shit...-_ He realized that the baka witchling had followed his orders and probably gotten lost.

By now he had spent an hour following the tugging and now the tugging was becoming more insistant as the girl moved farther away. Hiei sighed and hurried in the direction the tugging was taking him. Soon he found himself at Demon's Door Cave, just in time to see four teen boys drive off in a jeep. He glared at them, hearing their thoughts about what just happened and how they had been thinking of raping the witchling. Hiei had an odd urge to kill the worthless ningens, but dismissed it as the tugging led him into the cave.

He would have sped to the girl except for the fact that the cave system was like a maze. However, he knew where he was going after awhile. He was heading towards the cavern that Sensui had used to open a tunnel to Makai.

He just managed to catch up with the girl to see her in the clutches of a big tall red youkai with several horns on his head, large teeth that protuded from his mouth and wearing nothing more than a loin cloth.

Katrina tried to gasp air into her squeezed lungs to scream as the demon opened it's large mouth and prepared to eat her. She caught a glimps of a dark blur in the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, she was falling from the near two story drop, landing in someone's arms, and hearing blood splatter on the floor as the demon literally fell to pieces. She looked up into the face of Hiei, who glared down at her.

"What the hell were you thinking of, going along with those filthy ningen boys," he growled. "I thought you were supposed to be telepathic, couldn't you read their minds and intentions?"

Katrina shook her head, clearing away some type of fog that had been in her head. "I, I don't know what happened, I couldn't think straight," she said weakly. Hiei growled and dropped her on her ass. "Ouch!" she complained.

He started to walk towards the exit. "Where are you going?" she asked as she stood up.

"Where else? Out of here. Are you coming or not?" was the irritated reply.

Katrina followed him, going over everything that had happened after she had left the shrine. After awhile a light came into her eyes. _-Damn! I did as I was ordered to. I got lost. Maybe I am the servant of the binding.-_ she thought, distressed.

Hiei caught her thought since her shields had nearly colapsed with her near death experience. His eyebrow quirked. _-Servant of the binding? Does that mean she'll obey what I say?-_ He shrugged, _-Might as well give it a try.-_ Without turning around he ordered, "Take off this binding spell."

Katrina stopped, "Hell no! I'm not going to let you loose to wreak havoc on the world." Inwardly Katrina sighed, _-Maybe the spell is warped and the rolls of master and servant switch.- _

Hiei's eyebrow started to twitch, _-Because of this baka onna I am now bound to where ever this girl is and cannot seem to make her undo the binding even though I can order her around on other things. Dammit.-_ he growled to himself.

Katrina, deciding to be spiteful and test out the binding, slyly said, "Hiei...kiss me, on the lips." She saw the demon go stiff. She flinched in expectation of the oncoming shout, but it didn't come. Slowly Hiei turned around and walked towards her, showing that he was exactly her height. He grabbed her head and roughly kissed her. He then stepped back quickly, shock all over his face. Katrina was equally shocked. _-It worked.-_ She thought for a few seconds then swore. _-Damn! Why did I waste an order? Especially on that?-_

Hiei stared at the petite blonde, disbelieving what had just happened. _-...I...I can't beleive that witchling was able to order me to do that! I thought she couldn't order me around?-_ He thought as he wiped his mouth, unsure of what to make of what had just happened.

Katrina saw his glare and wilted. "Sorry," she squeaked. "I order you to forgive me..." she said, hoping that it would work.

Hiei shook his head, "Not likely."

_-Damn...I guess it means it's his turn to order me around.-_ she thought, wincing at what he might order her to do.

Hiei stared at the girl for along time, then growled, "Never order me to do that ever again."

Katrina looked at him, feeling a slight tug on the binding. She decided to give it a try. She opened her mouth to order him to kiss her again, but no words would come out. She sighed. _-Well, at least it's my turn to be master now. I'll have to save it for when I need it.- _

As she was thinking about what would classify as 'needing it' Hiei disappeared around a bend. Katrina panicked and ran after him, crying "Hiei! Don't leave me by myself!" Hiei immediately came back to her side, cursing himself at why he was doing this. Katrina cursed herself too, she had wasted another order. _-Damn, gotta watch it.-_ she thought as Hiei escorted her to the exit.

When they emerged outside it was very dark. Hiei turned to Katrina, "Where do you live?" he asked, still wondering why he hadn't left the witchling in the cave and especially why he hadn't left her side.

Katrina looked at him in surprise, she had been sure that he would leave her the minute they got outside and let her find her own ride into town. "Uh...In town. I really don't remember how we got here."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Tell me your address," he ordered before he remembered that he knew where she lived, then cursed himself, he had also caught on that the one who did the ordering switched with every order. Katrina didn't waste a second in popping off her address to him. He just sighed, wishing he had been thinking.

He picked her up and sped to town. Katrina clutched at Hiei's neck, terrified at the speed of the demon. When he reached the town in less than a few minutes, he stopped at the bus station briefly, thinking about dropping her here and forcing her to take the bus home, but something changed his mind and he decided to just take her home himself. After all, he usually prowled the abandoned building near her house. Katrina had just started to loosen her grip when Hiei took off again. She squealed as he started to jump buildings.

In a matter of minutes he had reached her house and had dropped her ungracefully at her doorstep. For some reason he waited in the shadows next to her until she went inside. Once he heard her start to get chewed out by her parents he fled to the abandoned building before the girl could order him to come in and meet her family or some other stupid thing like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Katrina laid in bed and went over the day's events. She took extra long time in reviewing the events that happened when Hiei had rescued her. She touched her lips, then blushed. Despite the roughness he was a good kisser. Better by far than Jack, he had always tried to put his clumsy tongue in her mouth. That should have been the first signs of his main motive for getting with her, just for sex. Luckily she at least heeded the advice of her parents and friends to wait, though her friends had ignored their own advice. She smiled when she remembered when she had gotten together with Jack and what her friends had promised her. If he hurt her in any way, he could kiss his ass goodbye. She smiled even more, knowing that the first thing the girls did when they left the airport was hunt down Jack, she didn't need to use her talent as a seer to know that. A promise made in the circle was kept at all costs.

As she drifted to sleep a thought came to her, Hiei had used his 'master card' when he ordered her to tell him where she lived. She smiled again, wondering what she would buy with her 'master card'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Katrina was shocked to find Hiei standing at her door, waiting for her. "Uh...What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm following your order of never leaving you by yourself," he growled the last part. He was thoroughly irritated by the girl and her silly order that had forced him to come back and camp here the whole night.

Katrina smiled as he followed her to school. Before they got to the gates she turned to him. "Hiei, I order you to always truthfully answer me whenever I ask you something."

He looked at her oddly. "What?"

Katrina smiled and tried out her new order. "Hiei, how old are you?"

Hiei smirked, he'd never tell anyone that, let alone a ningen. But for some reason his lips and voice betrayed him. "Ninety-nine."

Katrina whistled as Hiei stared incredulously at her and if it were physically possible he would be giving his lips that stare as well. "I thought you were about eighteen or nineteen," she said as she made a step inside the gates, then she stopped again and turned around. "What is your equivalent age to humans?" she asked.

Before Hiei could clamp his hand over his mouth he said, "Nineteen." She smiled as she walked to the doors of Meiou High. Hiei stood there, cursing any deity that had the gall to pair him up with this witchling.

As he watched the girl disappear into the school he caught a glimps of something gold and purple. _-What the?-_ He shook his head and when he looked again the gold and purple was gone, just like the girl. Hiei shook his head again as he felt the tug on the binding spell, forcing him to obey the girl's order to never leave her alone. _-But she isn't alone.-_ It confused him, he thought the order meant that whenever anyone wasn't around her that he was supposed to be there, but here he was, following her movement in the school through his Jagan and positioning himself so that he could look through the window at her first class, even though she was surrounded by multitudes of other ningens. Hiei sighed as he hid himself in the leaves of the tree, thinking of what he would order her to do. _-Maybe order her to take back the order.-_ He thought about it some more. _-But which order?-_ He silently smoldered as he watched the girl take her seat, wishing not for the first time that he had just left the portal open at the witchlings' camp and let some youkai come out and eat them.


	6. Ninetynine Going on Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

AN: Okay, this chap is mainly for the 16 and up, though I'm sure any person that's reached puberty knows what's going on. Nothing too graphic, just a bit of leg, shoulders and...weeell barely concealed boobs. Come on were talking about teenagers here! I'm pretty sure all of the 16 and up know what it's like. ; )

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Six: Ninety-nine Going on Nineteen

_To: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_From: EmeraldLies_

_Subject:...You are such an idiot..._

_Kat..sweetie. You might be a sexy lady, one hell of a partier when you get started and a good friend, but, you are an idiot. I thought it would be plain as day to not tackle a demon by yourself. Now you say somehting is wrong with the binding. Have you thought about undoing it? If something is wrong then it will be for the best that you break the binding. True, that would mean that the demon would be loose to raise hell, but we don't know what this binding will do ultimately and it's best to not risk it. Please heed my advice. Not just as a friend but as the leader of our circle. By the way, no don't start another circle. You have to be trained further before you can even think to lead a circle. Email me back._

_Lisa_

_PS: Hey girl! It's Alex! And Marissa, oh and Serena is here too but she doesn't think it's right how we practically pushed Lisa over trying to get to the comp before she pushed 'send'. Sorry! Marissa just took hold of the keyboard, it's Alex again. How you been doing? You ok? Are there any cute boys there? Guess what? We kicked Jack's_

Katrina laughed at the unfinished sentence. Lisa somehow managed to finally send the email while Alex was typing. She started to reply when she heard a phrase from a song that she hadn't realized had come on her Sirius radio.

_Sister I see you_

_Dancing on the stage of memory_

_Sister I miss you_

Katrina quickly reached over and turned off the radio. She shook her head as warm honey colored eyes with gold specks in them flashed across her vision. At one point in her life she would have listened to the song all the way through, she had even made a dance routine to it for her second year of dance class. Now however, she tried to never listen to it again, it was too close. Even with the song off, she could still hear it in her head, being sung by two female voices that were so similar to each other you wouldn't have known there were two if they hadn't sung it in an echo-like style.

She shuffled through her cd's, the ones that weren't compiled, and popped in Rammstein's Sehnsucht cd into her sound system, turning up the bass and volume. She was thankfull as the pounding music came on, drowning out the repeating song in her head.

Hiei covered his ears for a few seconds when he heard hard music come from outside of the girl's open window. He glared as he dropped low enough in the trees to see the girl typing while bobbing her head to the beat. He listened to the words, if you could call them words, and realized that they didn't sound like the words she used to speak with in english. _-Is this another language, foreign to her as well? If so, can she understand it?-_ he thought. He leaned closer, from this angle he could read what was on the screen. Nope. Couldn't understand it. He gave up and went back to his usual perch, sighing to himself, thinking that he should get Kurama to teach him english.

Katrina looked over her email to make sure she didn't leave anything out.

_To: EmeraldLies_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: Re:...You are such an idiot..._

_Well, sorry, though thanks for the compliments. I already tried to undo the binding. Though without the demon's knowledge, if he knew that I un did the binding, he would take off in a heart beat and I was wanting to replace the binding with a correct one but it didn't work. I did find what's wrong. The roles of master and servant switch with every command. I was first and had ordered him to come to me. Then he had ordered me to get lost, then I ordered him to...well...kiss me...don't comment...Then he ordered me to never order him to do that again, then I ordered him to don't leave me alone, and he has yet to leave me alone. Right now he's probably hiding out near my house. Then he ordered me tell him my address, then I finally did a good order, I ordered him to always truthfully answer me whenever I ask him something. He's 99 in demon years and 19 in human years. He has yet to make his order. I don't have to worry about it being sexual, I don't think he's into that, thank the gods. He doesn't seem like a totally bad guy. He did protect me when I got lost in a cave system called Demon's Door Cave. Well, I gotta go. Tell the others that I'll email them later. Bye._

_Trina-Kat_

Katrina yawned as she sent the email. She wondered how Lisa would react to the contents of the email. She could guess what Alex would be saying, 'Damn! She's lucky! That demon was hot, even with the green scales, and he's definately gotta be hot as a human!'. With the way she goes on about guys, it's hard to tell that she's into girls as well. More than likely Marissa and Serena would be giving the eighteen year old strange looks.

Katrina sighed and turned off the cd player and got dressed for bed, though she paused between activities to close the curtains. No telling what kind of perverts might be climbing the trees and watching the house, particularly her room.

Hiei watched her close the blinds and wondered why she thought she needed to close them to get ready for bed. No one could see inside her room on the second floor from the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiei, what type of demon are you?" Katrina asked the next day as they walked to her school.

"I'm not a 'demon'," was his short answer. He at least could get around this question. He was an apparition. Not the American demon or devil.

Katrina looked at him, confused. "Aren't you the one we summoned?"

"Yes."

"Then you're a demon."

"No."

Katrina gave up. "I thought you were supposed to tell me the truth!"

"Hn."

Katrina crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, then."

After a few minutes of silence she came up with another question. "What are you going to buy with your 'master' card?"

Hiei looked at her. "My what?"

Katrina sighed. "I'm not stupid. I know you know what has happened to the binding. So what are you going to order me to do?"

"Order you to take back your orders," he said, his lips once again betraying him.

Katrina shook her head. "I don't think that is possible. But you can try."

"I order you to take back your orders."

Katrina stopped, head tilted. Then she shook her head. "Nope, no compulsion or anything. I guess you can't take back your orders."

Hiei smirked, "Then how about I order you to release me from the binding. The last time I asked it wasn't my turn."

Again Katrina paused then shook her head. "Nah, no urge or anything."

Hiei 'hn'ed angrily, turning his scowl away, thinking._ -So there's a limit as to what you can order them to do. Damn.- _He thought for awhile, then came up with something. "I order you to tell me what you know about my secret," he said. He had started to suspect something, and he wanted to know for sure.

"I know you're a demon masquerading around as a human and hiding as a 'friend' to Shuichi and Yusuke," she said innocently.

Hiei fell over. When he got up he was fuming. "You little bitch! I thought you had actually known my secret! That was why I didn't exactly object to this stupid binding! But no! You think my secret was about me being a 'demon'! Dammit!" He started to stalk off, but her order of never leaving her alone kicked in and he ended up walking back to her side.

Katrina looked at him oddly. "Well, then, what's your secret?" she asked.

Hiei immediately clapped his hands on his mouth, determined to not answer her, but he felt no compulsion. He smirked at her,a thought hitting him. "I won't tell."

She looked at him, stupified. "But, I ordered you to always answer me truthfully."

He shook his head. "You follow an order unless it conflicts with something else. I made a vow long ago to not tell. Others have found out, but I've threatened to kill them if they told. Your order conflicts with something that has been made long before it, so it doesn't apply."

Katrina deflated. "Damn," was all she said.

She heard the bell ring. "Damn! I'm late! Never let me be late again!" she ordered over her shoulder as she ran off.

Hiei stood for a second, trying to fight the order. He failed and soon was running beside her. _-I hate this!-_ He cursed the ningen witchling. He paused in his running, something catching his eye. The purple and gold haze was back, looking like a spector hanging around the witchling. Suddenly the girl tripped and fell to the ground on her knees. Hiei blushed. The girl's skirt had flipped up, giving him a nice view of her black thong. He coughed and looked away as the girl squealed, sat up and pulled her skirt down again, all in one motion.

She turned around, pink in the face. "Uh..you didn't see anything did you?" she stammered.

Hiei tried hard to lie but couldn't. "Yes, I saw everything."

She squealed again and slapped him. She then turned and walked off in a huff, leaving a stunned and blushing Hiei. He then growled as the compulsion again made him follow her.

xxxxxxxx

Katrina looked out the window and saw a dark shadow in the tree. She smiled and frowned at the same time. She wasn't sure what she thought about the demon. He was cute, hell, he was attractive, but he had a foul temper, and an equally foul mouth, though she didn't have a prettier mouth, she could cuss like a sailor when it came down to it. He acted like he wished she was dead, but then why did he come to save her that time, and he had seemed awfully pissed at the thought of what those creeps had been planning to do to her. He was a huge complex being of contradictions. But that was what made him even more attractive to her. She didn't know why. _-Give it up Kat. You know very well you don't have good taste in guys. You should know off the bat that if he's a bad boy, he's no good.-_ She sighed and brought her attention back to the lecture, a lecture about things she already knew.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he watched the witchling's face as she stared into space out the window. One moment she was smiling, then the next she was frowning, then she repeated the process. _-What is she thinking about?-_ He wondered. He studied the girl. She was an odd ningen, in more ways than the fact that she was a witchling. She had incredible psychic abilities, telepathy, telekinesis, and strong mental shields. She was awfully brave for a wisp of a girl, barely 4' 8" and she didn't weigh more than 100 lbs, if even that much, and yet she dared to confront a 'demon' especially one of his caliber. Then there was the fact that she seemed ditzy at times and a bit clutzy. Hiei blushed again as the image of a black thong flashed before him. He shook his head and concentrated on one other thing about her. The purple and gold spector. He was sure it was a spector. It seemed like a ghost, but he doubted it was ningen. It seemed more youkai, or maybe an apparition. That led him to another puzzling fact. Her power wasn't entirely reiki, there was a hint of youki in her magic, but she wasn't a youkai or an apparition. He was positive about that. _-But then again, ningens have that saying about only fools are positive.-_ He thought grimly. He was sure about one thing. This girl was driving him crazy, in more ways than one. He shifted uncomfortably as her amethyst gaze drifted to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Besides Friday the rest of the week went by without many mishaps, aside from the unusual amount of times that Hiei got a good view of Katrina's lingerie due to several clutz attacks. Hiei had started to think that she was doing them on purpose, but he had sacrificed his 'master card' and ordered her to tell him the truth about whether or not she was tripping on purpose. He didn't think much before he ordered her to do this, or else he would have made the same order she had made to him. In response to his order she truthfully said that no, she wasn't tripping on purpose and that she had started to think that maybe he was pushing her because when she tripped she felt a light pressure on her back. She then babbled on how that maybe it was a ghost or something, because sometimes when she fell asleep in class she would feel a jerk of some kind and would be woken up. Hiei had stopped listening once she had said no to his question.

After the first five times, this happened at least twice a day, one day it happend four times, he would turn his head away, trying not to look, though his male body made him do otherwise. _-Damn it all. I can't belive I can be so hormonal at ninety-nine! I'm no longer a sex driven teenager!-_ he thought angrily Friday, sitting in the tree looking into Katrina's homeroom class. As he thought about it, he had never been a 'sex-driven teenager'. He had never thought about it, only about loot, killing and searching for his homeland and sister. After he turned ninety-six his attention had been focused on 'babysitting' the two ningen detectives for Reikai after being caught by Yusuke when he had stolen three artifacts from Reikai, then he had joined Mukuro and her army, and after that he had been working in the border patrol, training for the next Makai tournament. Now he was stuck 'babysitting' a ningen witchling, and for some reason he was now thinking like a teenager.

Katrina turned her head towards him, a thinking look in her eyes. Hiei's eyebrow twitched. _-The witchling is probably plotting what she'll have me do. Damn it! How could I allow this to happen!-_ Katrina smiled, as if knowing that she was the reason for his discomfort and torture as he thought it. _-I need to find some way out of this mess!-_ he thought as he got ready to leave, after the first two days he had memorized when and where she went through out the day. Now she was about to go to gym and play volleyball in the tiny shorts and loose t-shirt, one outfit that made his hormones very happy.

xxxxxxx

Katrina was showering off in the girls' locker room when the fire alarm went off. As luck would have it, the fire happened to be in their locker room and the girls had to rush out, whether or not they were properly clothed, the girls in the showers grabbed their towels and wrapped them tight around them as they fled out of the locker room. Katrina blushed and held the towel tighter as she noticed all the other students starting to come out and the boys' track team stopping to stare. She heard a boom and looked back at the locker rooms. The fire had spread to the boys' locker room and a small room that contained various school equipment for fun activities, like the helium tanks for the school festival. Katrina nearly laughed when she actually heard 'oooh's and 'aah's, she guessed they were from the two pyromaniacs in her class, both girls. She suspected that they might have caused the fire. She looked around and counted heads; all the girls had gotten out. She noticed the guys staring at them and blushed, again tightening the towel, which only managed to squish her breasts together and cause a deep valley in between them. The guys stared harder. Speaking of staring...

Hiei nearly fell out of his tree when the fire started. He had been snoozing when the alarm started to ring, it was nicely situated on the wall near where the branch he had been dozing on rubbed against the school. He about ran in, fearing for the girl for some odd reason when he felt her run out of the building. He hopped through trees to get a view of her. His eyes widened when he saw the long legs, the wet hair around her bare shoulders and the pronounced clevage barely hidden by a white towel, a nice contrast to her slightly tanned skin. She turned around, searching for something, then she whirled and stared straight at him, her sudden stop in movement lifted the edge of the towel and he was graced with the image of a bare hip. He fell to the ground, nose bleeding.

Katrina saw the demon staring straight at her. She glared and the demon fell to the ground. She doubted that it had anything to do with her glare. She smiled inside when he came back up, holding a bleeding nose. He must have fallen on it. _-Serves him right for staring at me when I'm only in a towel. Pervert!-_ She turned back to the roaring fire that was now eating happily at the rest of the school. It had charred about a quarter of the school before the firemen could put it out. By that time the teachers had managed to scrounge up some clothing for the girls and ushered them into a house nearby that the owners had opened to the poor wet girls to change in.

When Katrina gathered her things, the fire had spared the room where the students kept their things, she thought long and hard about what she was going to say to the demon pervert. As she walked out of the school the demon was predictably waiting for her. Hiei had managed to compose himself, intent on not letting the witchling know what that little 'show' had done to him. But he had a hard time looking at her, the sight of her in the skimpy towel was still fresh on his mind and his body was rebeling at him and refused to let the image go.

They walked in silence. Finally Katrina spoke. "Hiei, what all did you see?" she asked innocently.

Hiei cringed and glared as his lips betrayed him, telling her all that he had seen.

Katrina stayed quite calm and passive, for about eight seconds, then she turned around and started to hit him with her book bag. "You damned mother fuckin' limp-dick ass-humpin' shitty PERVERT!" she screeched. After one last good hit she turned and ran off.

Hiei stood there, going over what she had shouted at him. After a few seconds he concluded that the girl could cuss like the worst youkai. He shook his head and ran after her.


	7. Useless Orders

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

An: Hints of 'fun' but nothing graphic.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Seven: Useless Orders

_Orders so Far:_

_'Come here' Me_

_'Get lost' Hiei_

_'Kiss me' Me_

_'Never order me to do that again' Hiei_

_'Don't leave me by myself' Me_

_'Tell me your address' Hiei_

_'Always truthfully answer me' Me_

_'Tell me what you know about my secret' Hiei_

_'Never let me be late again' Me_

_'Tell me whether or not you are tripping on purpose' Hiei_

Katrina typed up a table to keep track of whose turn it was to have the 'master card'. Now it was her turn. She considered telling him to never look at her unless she was decent, ie when none of her underthings were showing or she wasn't wearing anything more than a towel. But she decided not to, she kind of liked the attention. She shook her head, this was a stunt that Marissa or Alex would do. _-Not only them but she would have done it too,-_ a little voice in the back of her mind said. Katrina knew who _she_ was. She shook her head, as she always did when thoughts of _her_ came across her mind.

**Bing "You've got mail"**

An elctronic voice said as a notice flashed across her screen. She checked her email.

_To: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_From: FireNeverDies_

_Subject: Boys, what else_

_Hey girl! Me and Alex were just wanting to know what's been going on. We read the email you sent, and wow! You've gone for some strange ones before but this is definately the strangest. Though he's SEXY! That last bit was Alex...; ) But yeah, she's right. We saw him at the airport. He's short but hey, they always say that size doesn't matter, and I add as long as the package is great! Sooo, how was the kiss? C'mon! You've gotta tell us! Have there been any other romantic encounters? -Nudge nudge- Like what about that Shuichi guy or that Yusuke guy? Oh! I have to go! Umm...Alex...That's...nice...Wow! Yeah, well, I guess I should be going now, Alex seems to have lost interest in the email...wow! I would like to give you visuals, but that would make you jealous! ; ) Kiss kiss!_

_Margarita Marissa_

Katrina blushed. She had a pretty good idea what Alex was doing, she had experienced first hand one of Alex's 'talents'. She smirked, thinking _-I wonder what the fan boys would say if they knew I've been experimenting with the rainbow?-_ An even more wicked thought crossed her mind. _-I wonder what Hiei would say to that? Some of the guys I know think of it as a turn on, I wonder if the boys think of it the same way here, and what is a demon's view of it?-_ She smiled evilly, she was going to put Hiei on the spot. She had come to guess that he didn't like to be put on the spot but with her order he had to answer. She continued to smile as she started to type her reply.

Hiei looked in the girl's window and saw the evil look pass across her face. He tried to see into her thoughts but her mental shields were strong, stronger than they should be. He again looked at the screen on her computer but it made no sense. If he was ever going to learn english he was somehow going to have to convince the girl to either go to Genkai's or stop by Kurama's house or bakery. But how the hell was he going to do that? An idea hit him, now all he had to do was figure out how to get her to use her 'master card' as she called it, and make it a useless order at that.

_To:FireNeverDies_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: Re: Boys, what else_

_Well, I guess I am jealous. By the way, the Yusuke dude is tall, dark brown hair slicked back, usually wore a red jacket, white t-shirt and jeans when I met him. He has a fiancee. The Shuichi is tall, long Loriel red hair, green eyes, and mostly wore slacks,a white button up shirt and an apron. He was working in his dad's bakery. He's pretty cute. And as far as I know, he's single. Not to mention human. I'd say he's a safer choice. Only prob is that since the binding I haven't seen him. I guess I'll stop by and say hi tomorrow. Then there's always the fan boys. Some of which are actually cute. But the way they tend to get starry eyed and nearly faint when they see me is a turn off. Someday I'll find the right guy or girl. There haven't been any girlfriend candidates. Well...have fun and don't hurt yourselves. ;p I hope your parents aren't home. Or your asses are cooked. _

_Trina-Kat_

Hiei contemplated on the ways that he could get the witchling to waste an order when she stood up from her computer, stretched, and did something that had Hiei's nose bleeding. She took off her shirt, pants and bra, and stretched again, only in a black thong, right in front of the window. Hiei blushed so badly that he was sure he was glowing. _-She must have forgotten the curtains!-_ He started to turn away but Katrina saw him in the mirror on her closet door that reflected the window. She screamed, grabbed her shirt from the floor, and ran to the window to yank the curtains closed. He sat on the branch, still stunned by what he saw. Then he cursed himself, once again berating his body for acting like a teenager.

After several minutes the back door slammed open and Katrina came storming out fully dressed. She looked up into the tree her hands behind her back. "You pee-sized dick head!" she growled menacingly, quiet so as not to alert her parents, who had woken up briefly when she screamed. She had managed to put them back to bed, saying that she had thought something was out her window, when she checked there was nothing. Now she stood under the tree that held the 'nothing'. "If you don't come down here I am going to order you to go to Heaven and stay there. I'm sure demons can't stand Heaven, it being holy."

Hiei, knowing that if Makai was Hell to her, then Reikai must be Heaven, complied, only for the fact that he didn't want to stay in Reikai. The moment he landed in front of her he found a bat swung at his head. He easily dodged it. When she realized she missed she quickly swung the bat back. As the bat went into the ready position she kicked out with her left leg into his stomach, but missed. She swung the bat with her right arm as if she were pitching a ball, except the arm went backwards. The bat grazed Hiei's chin as he narrowly dodged. Katrina ground her teeth. "Stop moving and let me wail on you, you perverted little bastard!" He stopped dead still.

Katrina smiled evilly as she realized what she had done. She walked towards him slowly, swinging the bat casually by her side, as if she were swinging a little parasole instead of a long titanium steel bat. When she got close she got into the ready position and smirked at the wide eyed demon. "Batter up," she whispered. Then she swung. Home run.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiei woke up the next day battered and bruised. The girl could swing, not to mention punch and kick. He felt his rib cage where she had landed a viscous kick with her big leather boots and had hit with her bat several times. His body, being an apparition and an S-class one at that, could withstand most ningen attacks, but not when he was attacked repeatedly. She had wailed on him for close to an hour. The only reason she had stopped was because she had bent the bat and had run out of energy. As he traced his ribs he found at least three were cracked. He stretched gingerly. He rarely became this sore or bruised unless he was fighting Yusuke or Mukuro. The only thing he could say that came from her beating was the fact that she had used an order. Though it wasn't exactly useless since he had gotten the shit batted out of him. Now he just needed to figure out how to word the order.

Katrina yawned as the morning light drifted through her partially opened curtain. In her hurry to close them she hadn't closed them all the way. She rubbed her sore shoulders, remembering all that had happened last night. _-Man, I haven't fought like that since Lisa started that fight at the concert. That was one hell of a cat fight.-_ A contented cat smile crossed her face from the memories of both pleasant fights. _-Talk about anger management. I know exactly how to manager my anger.-_ She looked at her clock. 9:31AM. She shrugged, usually she wasn't up this early on a Saturday, but she was itching to go do something besides school, and possible torment the perverted demon. She knew he had had a tendency to look at her at the wrong time, but to actually be staring in her window! Now that was diliberate!

She got up and rummaged in her closet, looking for something flirtatious but not too shocking. She didn't want to scare Shuichi away. She picked out a gray dress with soft red roses stitched on the left corner of her hem line that reached to barely mid thigh. The dress was pretty simple in it's design. Two inch thick shoulders, a tight neck line, and slightly body fitting, just enough to show her slim wiast and B-sized bust. Once she was done dressing she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore black leather boots with thick soles that zipped up the sides and reached just above her ankles. She again wore her white leather cuff on her right wrist, the hematite and onyx bead bracelets, the plastic bracelets and the thin silver watch on her left. She added an accessory, a spiral cuff with a rhinestone daisy figured flower that went around her right bicep, showing off her slightly toned muscles. For her necklaces she wore a two string ball choker, the balls medium sized, and the adjustable necklace with the tear-drop purple pendent, now in the small necklace form. For earings she wore a pair of black studs in her lobe peircings, a small ear cuff on her upper left ear that was connected by a thin chain to a small silver stud in a peircing next to and slightly above the black stud earing. Her hair was pulled up into a loose and messy bun, the ends sticking out spiked, only her two long strands of bangs hung down her face, moused straight. Her make up was done in soft roses for her eyes, dark berry eyeliner, soft rose for her cheeks and soft rose for her lips with a sligthly darker rose lip liner. Satisfied with her look she grabbed her black backpack purse, and pranced out of her door and down the steps.

Her mother looked up and smiled. "Do you have a date Kat?" she asked as her cheerful daughter put her purse down on the couch and headed into the kitchen where her mother was making french toast. "Are you hungry?" Diana Lee asked, as she expertly flipped a peice of toast onto the plate holding the seven other peices of french toast.

"Yeah, I held off on brushing my teeth so I could eat."

Her mother smiled, "You'll have to reapply your lipstick. From the way you're dressed I'd say you're trying to attract a guy instead of scarring them off."

Katrina smiled. "Yep. He's already seen me in my 'back-off-or-I'll-kick-your-ass' outfit. Now he's going to see me in my 'hey-I'm-a-girl-that-likes-to-have-fun-and-flirt' outfit," she said as her mother finished the ninth peice of toast.

"Is that french toast I smell. Surely it means one of the female chefs is cooking," her father said from the stairs. "I just hope it doesn't mean it's a cook off. I personally think you both make great french toast. But as we all know, it comes down to who can make the best omlettes. And I most definately win there," he joked as he came into the kitchen. The women didn't find it funny. "Ookay..." he said, hands raised. He noted his daughters outfit and smiled. "Well, it looks as if you're adapting nicely. A guy already?"

Katrina shrugged. "Well, I'm trying at least," she said. Her father nodded.

"Breakfast is served." Her mother said as she plopped the large dish filled with twelve peices of french toast.

xxxxxx

Hiei waited outside in the tree for the girl. As he waited he used his Jagan to find Kurama. The red head was working in the bakery. Hiei smiled, _-Now all I have to do is order the girl to go to Kurama's bakery. But first...-_ He focused on Kurama and called with his mind, **_-Kurama, the witchling and I are coming! Please have food ready! I have been living on stupid squirrels for the past week!-_ **

Kurama didn't even bat an eye when Hiei contacted him, though he did smile slightly at the aggravated tone in Hiei's voice as he complained about surviving on squirrels. **_-Alright, but you'll have to pay-_** he replied.

There was silence for a few seconds as Hiei thought about how he was going to order the girl to pay for his food as well as take him to the bakery. He nodded, **_-Fine, I'll have the baka witchling pay.-_** He ended the contact as the girl came out. His mouth nearly dropped at her appearence. He quickly composed himself before she could notice, and jumped in front of her. "I order you to buy me food at Shuichi's bakery this morning," he said, using Kurama's ningen name. He had expertly worded it so that she would be forced to go to Kurama's bakery and buy him food. He had thought of another way of ordering it, but that would be like two orders.

Katrina just shrugged. "Okay, I was planning on going there myself and buying some food," she said, giving an excuse for going there. Hiei fell on his face. "Oh and here," she tossed him a bag of left over french toast when he got up. "I figured you might be hungry."

Hiei stared incredulously at the witchling as she started to walk towards Kurama's bakery. After a few seconds he swore, _-Dammit! I just wasted an order!-_ He stuffed the toast into a pocket in his cloak. He wasn't about to scarf the food in front of the girl and let her know how hungry he was.


	8. The Forest and The Spector

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

AN: I hope you people know what nose bleeds mean in anime. I'm pretty sure the hardcore anime fans know what it means. I can't really tell you with out having to up the rating. ; Though maybe I should up the rating.

WARNING: Skimpily clad females!

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Eight: The Forest and the Spector

Kurama looked up when the bell on the door rang. His mouth dropped to see how Katrina was dressed, particularly at where her dress ended. Sure, he had seen her legs, but only from the knees down. Now he saw a lot more. "Uh...Hi Katrina," he stuttered out. He quickly put his hand up to his nose. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding yet.

"Hi," She said cheerfully as she practically skipped inside, an irritated fire apparition on her heels. She looked around for a few seconds then pointed to a pastry tray. "Could I have two of those?" she asked.

Shuich nodded and retrieved the two pastries with tongs and placed them in a paper bag. "Will that be all?" he asked politely. Katrina nodded. He quickly rang up the food and told her the amount.

She paid him then handed Hiei the bag. "We'll share," she told him simply, unwittingly using her 'master card'. Hiei smiled, he had noticed.

She looked around and saw that they were the only customers. "Hey, Shuichi, are you about free? If so, would you like to go out on the town?" she asked, eyes sparkling as she flirted.

Shuichi nodded his head, "My shift is almost over, but first I was heading up to Genkai's. Would you like to come?" he asked politely.

Katrina nodded. "Sure, why not?"

xxxxxxxx

"So, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Katrina asked as they walked to the shrine.

Hiei stumbled as Shuichi smiled shaking his head. "No, no girlfriend and definately no boyfriend, I don't swing that way." _-Not at the moment anyways...-_ Kurama thought, reflecting on his past.

Katrina laughed. "That's a shock, back home everyone of my friends swung. I even swing."

This time Shuichi joined Hiei in stumbling. _-I wonder what Kuwabara will say once he meets Katrina?-_ Kurama thought.

Hiei echoed his thoughts. _-The baka will no doubt freak.-_ He looked at the witchling, slight interest in his eyes. _-The onna is just full of surprises.-_ He wondered what else she had in her closet full of surprises.

Katrina noticed Hiei's look. She smiled evilly inside, as she asked innocently. "So, Hiei, do you have a love interest?"

Before he could even think of clamping his mouth shut he replied, "Yes." He paused, he hadn't even known he had a love interest. Who?

Katrina thought about asking him who was his love interest but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

Shuichi glanced at Hiei, interest in his eyes. "Who Hiei?" he asked. Hiei didn't reply. Kurama thought about how Hiei had been so willing to answer Katrina but not willing to answer his best friend. Why not? **_-Hiei? What was that?-_** he asked the short man telepathically.

Hiei growled mentally as he replied. **_-A stupid order.-_** He then proceeded to inform Kurama of the binding and what it was doing and the most important orders the girl had made, he left out the one about him kissing her.

However, Kurama still learned about it. Katrina looked to Hiei, "Hey, did you like kissing me?" she asked, intent on putting the demon through hell.

Shuichi stopped on the stairs that they were climbing. "What?" he asked, shocked.

Katrina smiled. "He kissed me about a week ago. It was long and thorough too." She loved how the demon was literally squirming. As Shuichi gave the demon the oddest look Katrina repeated her question.

Hiei, no longer able to fight the order of always answering truthfully, replied. "I liked it." The moment the words were out of his mouth he mentally threatened Kurama, **_-If you so much as peep I will kill you!-_** He found out a second later that Kurama wasn't the only one that had heard.

"Wow! You mean Short Stack can kiss!" Yusuke said as he came down the stairs. He looked at Katrina, "And he didn't have to stand on a phone book." He came over and clapped the fire apparition on the shoulder and loudly whispered, "Good catch. But if you don't mind me saying so," he plowed on over Hiei's 'I do mind', "But I think she's too good for you man. She's so sweet and innocent." He smiled at the girl, who smiled back at him, though this was a 'you-don't-have-a-clue-about-me' and 'innocent-my-ass' smile. Yusuke sweated at this, as did Hiei and Kurama, who were still shocked to find out that she was bi.

"Yes, well, why don't we head up." Kurama said into the silence.

Yusuke waved to them, "I guess I'll seeya later, I've got a date with Keiko and I'm late. Seeya!" He started to run down the stairs. Katrina waved to him as the two boys beside her looked at each other, deep in a mental conversation, Hiei mainly threatening to kill all of the ningens purely out of anger for having been stuck with this witchling and how Yusuke had found out and so on and so on. Kurama tried to calm the irrate apparition. After a few seconds Hiei calmed enough to send a telepathic death threat to Yusuke, who merely laughed, used to Hiei's death threats.

After a few minutes they reached the top. Yukina was outside sweeping the porch. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello Hiei," she bowed to him. She paused for a second before bowing to Shuichi. "Hello Shuichi, it's been awhile since I've seen either of you. Hello Katrina, it's nice to see you again," she finished, bowing to the girl.

Katrina bowed back. "It's nice to see you too."

Yukina moitoned towards the large doors, saying "Please come in."

As Kurama followed the petite woman inside Hiei stalled Katrina, getting close to her to whisper in her ear. "I order you to order me to do as I will while we're here."

Katrina nodded, her chin brushing against his shoulder. "I order you to do as you will while we're here."

Hiei smiled as he backed away, feeling the order of him to stay with her lighten slightly, indicating that he didn't have to follow her heels for the time being. He knew he couldn't get away with ordering her to let him do as he willed forever, that would conflict too much with her previous orders.

Katrina watched the demon go into the woods. She felt her cheeks and found they had cooled. She was embarrased to find that she had been blushing when he had stood so close to her. She silently cursed herself. _-Dammit, Kat! He's a demon for crying out loud! Marissa's right, he's definately a strange love interest!-_ She quickly caught up with the other two.

xxxxxxxxx

Hiei sat in one of his favorite trees, thinking about what had just happened. He had seen the witchling blush when he had been close, had wondered at how she could blush when it seemed that she hated him, or at least disliked him. Then he thought back to the kiss and how she had forced him to admit how he felt about it. He had liked it and he didn't even know why! Then there was how she forced him to admit that he had a love interest, but thankfully she wasn't the one that had asked for 'who'. He hadn't even realized that he had been thinking about a love interest. _-Damn! This girl is infuriating! I'm starting to belive that she is putting me on the spot on purpose! Now she's doing it in front of the others! How can I get out of this mess?-_ He thought, not for the first time.

After awhile he sighed and decided he might as well enjoy his freedom while it lasted. He jumped out of the tree and ran through the forest to find a clearing to practice in.

xxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Katrina walked through the forest. She had asked the others were Hiei might be and they had said that he haunted the woods, so here she was, looking for the demon.

"Hiei?" she called. No answer. She looked up at the sky and saw threatening dark clouds _-I have to find him soon. There were no storms in the forecast today. I can feel that it isn't a normal storm. I have to find him and get home!-_ She started to walk faster through the dark forest. After fifteen minutes she decided to give up and head home, she was sure that the demon would be forced to follow. She turned around and started to walk back. After a few minutes she realized that she didn't recognize the area. She was lost again.

Katrina started to despair, she was never going to be able to get to safety before the storm hit. At that moment a loud thunderclap boomed around her as a large bolt of lightening ripped through the clouds, releasing the torrent of rain and ice. Katrina screamed at the thunder and lightening, then ducked down under the rain and hail. She frantically looked around her to find cover. There, to her right. Deeper into the forest it became so thick that the trees made a canopy. Without a second thought Katrina dashed further into the dark forest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was caught unawares when the storm hit. He had been practicing so hard, releasing all of his frustrations, well, most of his frustrations, on the various objects around him, trees, rocks, and the occassional weak youkai. He slightly jumped at the thunder and lightening right over his head, close enough to make his hair stand even more on end with the static. He growled. The storm more than likely would drive the witchling home. Well, at least he had been able to let off steam that had been pent up inside since the girl had cast the binding.

He was about to flit to the shrine when he felt a tug on the binding 'line' between him and the girl. Then he heard a high pitched scream. His eyes widened, then he ran in the direction of the scream, cursing the baka witchling for daring to come into the forest, much less during a storm.

xxxxxxxx

Katrina ducked down as a large white bat-like demon swooped down at her. "Ah yess, a sssnack!" it hissed as it flew around to swoop down on her again. She rolled to the side as its claws ripped through her clothes. It hissed some more as it came back. This time it's claws hooked into the back of her dress and she lifted of the ground. She screamed and twisted around to kick at the beast. He clothes ripped off and she fell to the ground hard, hitting her head on the ground, knocking her unconcious.

Hiei zipped into the dark grove to find the bat dragging the unconcious Katrina into it's nest. Hiei growled, his eyes glowing. In less than a second the youkai was in little bits and Katrina was safe in Hiei's arms. He thought about taking her to the shrine but lightening continued to crash everywhere. Hiei also could tell that it wasn't a normal storm so he decided it would be safer if they stayed in the cover of the trees. He looked at the unconcious girl and blushed bright red. Her dress had been ripped off and now she was in nothing but a lace black bra that hid nothing and a black thong. He quickly laid her down, took off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl. He tried not to look at her, even though she was now decent. Very graphic images kept floating through his head. He might not think he was a 'sex driven teenager' but his body and imagination thought so. If she had been choosing her undergarments to impress and torture the boys that saw them, she was doing one hell of a job on him. Hiei had half a mind to go out into the freezing rain and stay there.

Close to twenty minutes later the brassy blonde still hadn't woken up, or even moved for that matter, and the storm seemed to be getting worse. Hiei became worried, the temperature was dropping fast and the onna's shivering, a body mechanism to stay warm, had yet to start. He leaned over the girl and checked her vital signs. She had a pulse and was breathing, but her skin was clammy cold. He looked around for some wood to start a fire to warm her. He gathered several branches, thankfully dry, and arranged them into a wooden pyramid then he used one of his fire techniques to set the small pyre ablaze. Once the fire was lit he moved the girl close to the fire, but still in a safe distance from the flames.

After several minutes she still hadn't warmed. _-What the hell do I do now?-_ he thought. An idea finally came to him, and he wasn't thrilled about it either but it was the only thing he could think of. Sighing he gently unwrapped the girl and laid next to her, taking her into his arms and holding her close as he wrapped his cloak around them both. He immediately felt heat rush to various parts of his body as his bare chest rubbed against her barely covered breasts. He cursed his body and ordered it to behave for the moment. This was no time for it to get 'ideas'.

After several minutes, and his vigorous rubbing of her back and arms, Katrina began to warm up. Hiei sighed and let out his breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. A confused look came to his eyes as he wondered at why he cared about the witchling's health. He held her for several minutes longer, listening to the storm as it raged on and to her breathing become steady and easy, it had been shallow earlier.

Several more minutes later she stirred, mumbling in her sleep. "...Sister...I see you...dancing on the stage...of memory...Sister...I miss you..." she sung softly. Then her voice changed to a pleading tone, "Cass...don't go...please...don't...go..." Tears started to stream down her face.

Hiei looked at her, shocked. He was positive that she had just sung and spoken in english, but he could understand her. _-Sister? Cass?-_ Honey gold eyes flashed in his mind as he saw the purple and gold energy appear beside them.

The eyes in his mind turned soft as he heard a voice, exactly the same as Katrina's except he knew it wasn't the voice of the girl he was holding. _"Please, take care of her, not just because you have to due to the binding, but because you want to. She needs someone, she needs to know that someone is there for her. I can't always be there, not anymore. Without me and the circle, she's now all alone. She has no family now."_

Hiei's eyes became confused. _-No family? How can that be? I've seen her parents.-_ he thought.

The voice seemed to know his confusion. _"Ask her, just ask her and get to know her. She's a very gentle person, despite the brave act she puts on,"_ the voice said the last bit wryly, the eyes turning humorous. But they quickly changed into sadness. _"It hurt her gravely. She lost the will to truely live after it happened. The only things that kept her alive were my wishes and our circle. She needs to learn how to live again. She needs to learn how to do alot of things again. Help her please. Help her..." _The voice drifted off and the eyes disappeared as did the energy.

Hiei thought about what the spector had said. _-Help her? Help her with what? What did she mean when she said the witchling had lost the will to live after 'it' happened? What happened?-_ He looked down at the girl in his arms. There was definately alot more to this onna than met the eye. She continued to cry in her sleep and Hiei, feeling an odd sense of compassion for her, held her tighter, 'shh'ing her pains away. He thought inwardly at the odd feelings this girl was awakening in him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxx

AN: Yeah yeah, I usually put these up at the top, but I didn;t want to ruin the 'surprise'. The surprise being that the story is getting more serious, or at least has a serious undertone. So...how do you like it? So, who can guess who the spector is? C'mon, it's sooo easy? Now, what do you think 'it' means. Or what happened? That's another givy.


	9. Painfull Pasts

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, and Alex.

AN: What I say about the bumping grade thing was actually going to happen to me, except I was going to skip 3rd and go to fourth then skip all the odd grades. Only prob was that I wasn't 'emotionaly' stable enough to skip. Dammit! One of the few times I regret being a hell raiser and the #1 punk of Hodge elementary. I actually got kicked outta elementary! hehe, didn't think it was possible.

CONGRATS!

Here's the prizes to the ones that guess right who it was:

anorehound and koorimechick.

CONGRTATS! _-Throws each a plushie Hiei.-_

And CONGRATS to anorehound for fully guessing what 'it' was. _-Gives anorehound a plushie Puu.-_

Sorry koorimechick, you were almost there. As a consolation prize have a Chibi Hiei keychain.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Nine: Painful Past

An hour had gone by before Katrina showed any other signs of waking up. Hiei had gotten a few cat naps during that time, during the times he was awake he listened to the storm and kept in contact with Kurama via telepathy. Kurama would have come out and got them except for the fact that the storm was just too brutal. When Katrina began to move in the early stages of waking up Hiei gently extracted himself from her and the cloak and sat across the fire from her.

After several minutes amethyst eyes were looking up at him. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"From what I can tell, you hit your head while the bat youkai was attacking you." Hiei said, looking into the fire.

Katrina gave him a questioning look. "What's 'youkai'?" she queried.

"It's what you call a 'demon'," he answered, it was for once a question he didn't care if he answered truthfully.

A light came into Katrina's eyes. "That's why you said you weren't a demon," she said smartly, then asked, "What type of youkai are you?"

Hiei smiled. "I'm not a youkai."

Katrina gave an exasperated sigh. "If you'r not a demon and not a youkai what are you then!"

"I'm a fire apparition. Another term for 'demon' but slightly different from youkai. An apparition is usually a 'demon' that's tied to an element. Youkai are 'demons' that aren't tied to elements, such as goblins, that bat youkai and the like," he explained.

Katrina became quiet, she had just noticed that she didn't have any other clothing on except for her undergarments, socks and Hiei's cloak. Hiei had taken off her jewelry and boots to make her, and him, comfortable.

Hiei watched the girl squirm. "I would take you back to the shrine except the storm is keeping us here," he said.

She nodded. After awhile she spoke. "Hiei, do you hate me?" she asked, staring into the fire.

Hiei paused, fighting the compulsion. He lost, "No."

She didn't look up. "Then why can't you stand being around me?"

He sighed, "Because you're driving me and my hormones crazy," he said, he decided it was no use to fight the compulsion.

She looked at him surprised. "What?" she asked, taken aback by what he said.

He felt no compulsion to answer her since it really wasn't a question. An idea came to him. "I order you to always truthfully answer me when I ask you a question," he ordered her, getting back at her. She grimaced.

Hiei smirked, _-What's the ningen saying? Oh...'payback's a bitch'.-_ He immediately took advantage of his order. "What's your history before coming to Japan?" he asked, remembering the spector's advice.

Katrina stiffened. She didn't want to tell him but she had no choice. "I...I and my twin sister were abondoned in a dumpster when we were born. We were lucky that a young couple were walking by and heard us crying. They took us to the hospital where we were treated. The hospital looked for birth records and such, but couldn't find any. The couple, Shane and Diana Lee, adopted us and named us Katrina and Cassandra. We were almost exact twins, the only difference was in our eye and hair color. Where my eye and hair color is amethyst and brassy gold, respectively, my sister had gold-flecked honey eyes and dark purple almost black hair. You could say that we were total opposites in that sense. So were our personalities, I was sweet, gentle and soft spoken then and my sister was the up-in-your-face loud and rash girl. She was always full of life and smiling. Even when we were shunned by all of the other kids in elementary and junior high she was still smiling. Sometimes I even think the teachers shunned us, but hid it well and praised our good grades."

She snorted, "We were such quick learners that in third grade we were doing fifth grade work. Some teachers that actually liked us wanted us bumped up to fifth grade then skip every other grade from there on."

She paused. Hiei knew he didn't have to ask his question again because she would tell him her history now but at her own pace.

She talked again after awhile, "We always knew we were different. We were able to do things the other kids couldn't, things that scared them. We could make things float, sometimes _we _could float, we could even read thoughts, but we soon quit once we 'heard' the things they thought about us. We could also 'see' things. Things that happened a long time ago, things that were happening then but far away, and things that would happen. After awhile we quit showing our gifts in front of people." She paused again. "We even became scared of our powers. At least the visions. We stopped telling each other our visions. Finally, some how, we managed to repress our ability to 'see', so that we 'forgot' how to 'see'. Up until two years ago I had completely forgotten that we had that ability."

She paused even longer before going on. "Our freshman year in high school we met four other girls that were almost like us, in the sense that they had powers too, though not like ours. They were able to control elements, basicly the four primary elements, earth, wind, fire and water. They were Lisa, Serena, Marissa and Alexandra. When we first talked to them they were shocked to 'sense' the elemental power of spirit in us. They were really excited, they could now have a full circle of magic, five people to represent each element. Though our circle was special, because we had two people to control the most powerful element, spirit. We all thought it was funny that all of our names ended in 'a'. Then there was the fact that our birthdays were all on the 21st of some month. The only sure thing about our birth was that the day mom and dad found us in the dumpster was the day we were born. The doctors figured that we had only been born a few hours before and immediately dumped. They suspected that our biological mom gave birth at home, then dumped us." She shrugged, like it didn't really matter. In a sense it didn't, except for the longest time she and her twin wanted to know who their parents were to try to figure out where their powers came from.

When she spoke again her voice was quiet and husky with repressed emotion. "Remember how I said that until two years ago I had forgotten that I could have visions?" Hiei nodded. She took in a breath. "Two years ago, on our birthday, I had a 'feeling' that something bad was going to happen. My sister was going to go out with her boyfriend and I had begged her to stay home with me. She just kissed me and said everything would be alright." She paused and held herself tight. Her voice became cracked with emotion. "That was at 6:03 PM. At 6:39 PM I had a vision. I was looking through her eyes. It was raining. I saw a semi coming at them while they were driving, it was jack knifeing and tipping. I heard her scream. I heard the screeching of tires. Saw the semi fall on them. Heard the crushing of metal and heard one final scream. I came back to myself screaming. Our parents rushed into my room where I had been drawing. I yelled at them where we had to go. They knew about our visions from when we were kids and trusted me." By now she was choking. "When we got there...when we got there she was...bleeding everywhere...her eyes were already foggy...She looked at me and said...'I'm sorry...You must live for both of us now...I'll always be there...' Then she was gone..." Katrina fell over, sobbing. Hiei stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. He started to regret having asked her. He didn't know it would put her through so much pain. Finally he went to her side and gently patted her shoulder. He had never been in this situation before and didn't know what to do.

After awhile Katrina calmed down enough to hiccup the rest of her story. "We held the funeral, I, Lisa, Serena, Marissa and Alex were the pall bearers. We insisted, saying that no one else had the right to do it. When we laid her in the ground we each laid a yellow rose on her grave. Yellow roses were her favorite. It was supposed to be our 'sweet sixteen' year. But it was only a year full of sorrow. Now I'm almost eighteen, and I still haven't gotten over it. Before we laid her casket in the ground we compiled a cd full of music just for her. I never wanted to hear those songs again, to me they're now sacred. After her death our circle decided to put all our focus on magick. We were all intent to do 'something'. We never elaborated, we just wanted to do something to get our minds off of her passing. We finally decided to try to raise a demon from Hell. Secretly I think we all wanted to see if we could summon something then try and summon Cass's spirit back to us, at least for one last conversation, for a proper goodbye. We all had things we wanted to tell her that we never got the chance to."

She paused and rubbed her arms. After a few seconds she continued. "Then my dad said he was being shipped to Japan to head the new branch of his company here. He says it was sudden, but I doubt it. He had me and Cass take japanese as a language. At the time, I hadn't really thought about why he was intent on getting us to learn japanese, I just thought he was backing our choice. We had been thinking about it since our friends were taking it. He said we were moving a week before we summoned you. We had tried it once before but it didn't work. Then we moved here." She stopped, having finished 'answering' his question. She looked into the fire, eyes red, puffy and exhausted from all the crying.

Hiei studied her face. Day by day he was learning that there was more to this ningen than met the eye. _-So 'it' was her sister's death.-_ He thought as he reviewed what the girl had told him. Then something snagged his attention. Her description of her sister. "What did your sister look like again?" he asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.

She didn't even look at him as she spouted off the answer. "She had waist length straight dark purple almost black hair and honey-gold eyes. Other than those features she was exactly like me."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. _-So that's who the spector is.-_ They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the storm rage on.

Katrina yawned and leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder, spent from the crying. "Hiei, why did you ask me about my past?" she asked sleepily.

Hiei frantically searched for some way to follow the compulsion without telling her the truth. "...Someone close said that I should get to know you." he said, neglecting to specify the 'close' part. He didn't mean close to himself but close to her, though he was fine on letting her think the other way.

"Hm," she sighed. "Hiei?"

"Hn," he replied, waiting for her to continue.

"Could you hold me?" she asked.

Hiei looked at the girl on his shoulder, _-What?-_ He thought about it. He was never this comfortable around anyone, but he knew she could just order him to do it, and no telling what will happen if she were to word it wrong, he may end up holding her for all of eternity. He searched within himself and decided to respond to the question the way she responded to alot of things. _-Sure, why not?-_ He nodded as he positioned himself to hold the girl. It was in a matter of seconds before the brassy blonde was asleep in his arms.

He watched the fire light flicker in the canopy of branches above, thinking of the girl's past. He knew what it was like to be shunned by people, abandoned as a child, and he too had a twin. But there were things that he hadn't experienced that she had, like a family, and a life of innocence. He thought he felt a little envious of her for having found a family. However, she had experienced something he never wanted to experience, the death of her twin. He couldn't begin to comprehend the pain she had gone through. He had felt extreme physical pain, unlike her, but not nearly as much mental and emotional pain that she had. He looked down at the witchling in his arms. _'She needs someone, she needs to know that someone is there for her.'_ Cassandra's voice floated to the front of his mind, repeating what she had told him. _-But why me?-_


	10. The Storm, Blushing, and Tempers

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra.

AN: Hints of full undressed people in this one. This is getting a bit more risque! Ooh, I hope it's not too risque that it gets taken off. Also, if you've noticed how I switch from using 'Kurama' and 'Shuichi' it's so that you can tell who's the 'main person', like if it's from Kat's view it will be 'Shuichi' any of the Rekai Tantei it's 'Kurama'. Sorry if it's gotten too serious, I'm trying to steer it back to light heartedness.

REVISED Note: A few small details have been changed, yet they're VERY important to the time line of certain events! Watch out for them!

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Ten: The Storm, Blushing, and Tempers

Katrina woke up to find gentle and strong arms around her, and a warm body lying against her back. She turned over in the arms to be face to face with a sleeping Hiei. _-He looks troubled, like he's having a bad dream.-_ she thought. He also looked cold. Katrina thought about the cloak wrapped around her. She bit her lip in thought, then shrugged. _-I can't leave him out in the cold. Besides, I doubt he would do anything.-_ she thought as she unwrapped herself then rewrapped the cloak around herself and Hiei. She then laid back in his arms again. She blushed as the demon, fire apparition, mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer, one arm encircling her waist and the other going over her chest, hand resting on her colar bone. _-Uh...well...I guess he wouldn't do anything conciously, too bad he's unconcious now.-_ She listened to the unnatural storm and wondered who or what was causing it. She jumped, blushing bright red. In his sleep Hiei had moved his hand lower and was now holding her breast. _-That does it!-_ She rolled over out of his arms.

The sudden movement woke Hiei up. He sat up abruptly, fully alert. He turned to Katrina, asking "What's the matter?"

Katrina covered herself with her arms. "Uh, your 'the matter'," she said irritatedly. "For crying out loud, what were you dreaming to make you go fondling me?"

Hiei blushed bright red, trying hard to avert his eyes from her near nakedness. For some reason the fact that she was trying in vain to cover herself was making it all the more..._-All the more what? Sexy?-_ He then blushed even harder as he remembered the dream he was having just before he woke up.

He decided to change the subject. "It sounds as if the storm is letting up. I think we can get out of here now." Katrina nodded. Hiei handed her the cloak back as she put her boots and jewelry back on. Once she was 'decent' Hiei picked her up and zipped outside.

xxxxxxxxx

In no time they were back at the shrine. Once they arrived Yukina immediately took Katrina to a room to change into some dry clothes. Hiei headed off to the wash room to wash and dry his only articles of clothing, his black baggy pants, his boots and his cloak. He had no underwear, so for a second he was nude until he could get a towel then some left over clothing that Yusuke stashed here for whenever he came to train days on end.

At that moment Katrina, wearing a simple kimono, came into the wash room carrying what was left of her clothing. She stopped dead in her tracks, just as frozen as Hiei. In less than a split second Katrina's face turned bright red and she spun around and ran down the hall. Hiei, once he got over his shock at the witchling seeing him naked, cursed, grabbed a towel from the clean clothes basket and ran out of the room to the room Yusuke would use on his stays here.

Katrina hid in the bathroom, hands to her hot cheeks. She was horrified at having seen what she just saw, but at the same time she was oddly pleased and excited to have seen Hiei naked. _-Well, if that was to be my first sight, it was a damn good one!-_ She wasn't sure about the scale on male sizes, but she was pretty sure that Hiei wasn't 'small'. _-Marissa is right. 'Size doesn't matter as long as the package is great'!-_ She blushed even more for having thought that. _-Katrina! Get a hold of yourself! He's an apparition for crying out loud, not human!-_

After several minutes she decided that she might as well go face the others. At least her cheeks were normal color again. When she walked to the big room she passed a closed room and heard a 'puu' sound, sort of like a bird coo. Her interest peaked, she was a big animal fan. Besides, it sounded soo cute. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to spook whatever animal was inside.

Even before she fully opened the doors her eyes widened. Inside was a large blue bird, so big that it filled up the room. "Wow..." she said, awed. As she looked at the bird she got an odd feeling from it, sort of like the feelings she got from various strangers and Hiei, not to mention Yukina. _-...Wait...Is that feeling I get actually telling me what's a demon, I mean youkai?-_

"Very perceptive," a deep voice whispered behind her. Katrina jumped and turned to find Hiei behind her, now clothed in jeans and a large dark blue long sleeved t-shirt. He stared at her with the stoic expression he mostly wore.

"Pperceptive about what?" she stuttered, feeling her cheeks go red as her eyes fell on his crotch for a split second. _-Dammit Kat! Get a hold of yourself! Don't look there!-_ she thought feircely.

Hiei, catching a whif of her thoughts tried very hard not to blush. _-Am I having the same effect on her as she does on me? I would say 'paybacks a bitch' except I'm not so sure how I feel about driving her and her hormones crazy...-_ He shook his head. "There are other youkai around town, and Puu," he pointed to the bird that was now inspecting Katrina with his large yellow beak and warm brown eyes. Katrina laughed and petted him between his large ears on the black fur. "Puu is also slightly demonic. He's techincally a spirit beast but since his master has now turned into a youkai he has also become slightly demonic."

He knew he should have shut up the moment before he said 'master' when Katrina turned her beautiful eyes to him, questioning. "Who's his master?" she asked.

Hiei mentaly cursed himself as he told her. "Yusuke."

"WHAT!" she practically yelled, scaring Puu slightly. Hiei rubbed his temples, severely damning the binding and the orders she had given.

Before she could ask anymore questions Shuichi came down the hall saying, "Ah, there you two are, Yukina has some tea ready for you while you wait for your clothes to dry and before you leave." Katrina, before he could get any closer, jumped out of the room and closed the door. She didn't want an innocent human to come face to face with a youkai, even if it was cute and cuddly. "I also called your family Katrina, I told them why you have been gone for the a whole day. I told them that you got lost in the woods and Hiei had gone looking for you right before the storm but you became trapped by the storm and had to find a safe place to stay. Once it let off a little you two were able to get to the shrine and now you're staying here until the storm dies." His eyes smiled. "They yelled at me why I hadn't called sooner and I told them that we didn't know the number and that any how the power went out here for a bit. I believe they had called out a manhunt for you." Kurama saw the stiffness between the two petite beings. Then he noticed that they were standing by Puu's room. _-Oh my, I guess Katrina stumbled upon Puu and is now trying to keep me from finding him. It's going to be a shocker once she finds out the truth about all of us.- _ He sweated. "Why don't we go sit down and wait out the storm in comfort."

xxxxxxxx

The storm didn't end that day or the next day. Katrina had been given a room to stay in for the duration of the storm. Right now she was sitting just inside her sliding door that led onto a covered walkway, watching the rain drown the lawn. _-The storm isn't natural, but still it shouldn't have lasted this long.-_ she contemplated. _-The creator of the storm should have been drained of their energy before the first day had ended. Something else is fueling this storm.-_ She looked at the sky and sighed. _-I have to find out what's going on but I really don't like the idea of sending Anitra out in this storm.-_

She sighed again as she closed the door and went in search for her purple stone necklace. When she found it she sat cross legged and held the stone in between her cupped hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After awhile she chanted. "I, Katrina, represent Spirit, the great element that encompasses all. By the power in me I summon my familiar, the pheonix Anitra. Come to me Anitra!"

As she chanted the stone started to glow bright purple and rise into the air. When she finished, slightly shouting the last line in a commanding voice, the stone flashed bright. When the light faded a bright purple bird as big as Katrina's chest hovered in front of her, it's wings spread wide, showing iridescent under wings. The long and flowing crest feathers and tail feathers were also iridescent. It stared at Katrina with bright gold eyes. Katrina smiled and held out her arm to the pheonix. "Hello Anitra, beautiful girl," she cooed. Anitra cooed in responce and flew onto her arm and butted her head into Katrina's chin. Katrina laughed and petted the head.

After a few minutes of showering the pheonix with affection Katrina sighed. "Anitra, I have a job for you, but it might be dangerous." Anitra looked at her summoner, listening. "It involves going out in that storm." Katrina stood up carefully and walked to the door to open it. She pointed outside. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." The bird studied the storm then looked to Katrina and bobbed her head saying that she would brave the storm. Katrina sighed again. "I need you to find what is causing this unnatural storm. Will you do that?" Again the pheonix nodded. "Alright, but come back if it gets too dangerous, understand?" The pheonix nodded once again then lifted off of Katrina's arm and flew outside into the storm.

Katrina sat down to wait for her familiar. She reflected how she and her circle came to find out how to summon a familiar. They had been going over some books they had found in a magic shop, the kind of magic shop that actually dealt with real magick, not like the cheap trick stores. Lisa had decided they should try to summon a familiar that would help them in their magick. Lisa had managed to summon Sila, the green tiger. Serena had summoned the little yellow pixie Resa. Marissa summoned a ruby colored three tail fox named Aria. Alex had summoned a small thin blue dragon and named her Adra. Katrina and Cassandra had both summoned a pheonix, except, like their summoners, they were totally opposite in coloring, where Anitra was bright purple with gold eyes, Ancra, Cassandra's familiar, was gold and purple. All of the familiars were female like there summoners. Normally the familiars were only called on when the circle was doing magick that required support from others and the familiars filled that roll. Sometimes the familiars were sent on missions to find something out that was impossible for their masters to find out on their own, such as going somewhere their masters couldn't go, like now. The girls hated putting their familiars in dangerous situations, but sometimes it was neccessary.

Katrina waited close to fifteen minutes before Anitra returned, mostly okay except drenched and shivering. Katrina quickly closed the door behind her as she carried the pheonix inside, then took off her clothes and wrapped the pheonix in the robes to warm her. After the bird had warmed Katrina knelt down to it. "Anitra, what did you find out?"

Anitra lifted her head to touch it to Katrina's forehead. Instantly Katrina had visions of several gray skinned beings with three horns on their heads and in darker gray robes. They were surrounding a large stone, arms raised to the sky. Above the stone was a large hole in the air. Then the vision stopped. Katrina sat back, wondering at what she had just seen. Anitra cooed and Katrina turned her attention back to her familiar. She petted it and smiled. "Good girl. Now you can rest." She then chanted, "Anitra, familiar of Spirit, return whence you came to await upon my next call." Anitra cooed one last time as she glowed bright then faded out of existence.

Katrina sat back, thinking. The door slid open and she squeaked and reached for her clothes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was walking past Katrina's door when he felt her thoughts. For once her mind shields were down and he was able to see what she was 'seeing'. After the vision died away he narrowed his eyes. _-Didn't expect that many youkai. What are they doing, going against Enki's law of no mischief in Ningenkai?-_ he thought, referring to the king of Makai. He had won the tournament for king in Makai and kept up the law of no mischeif in Ningenkai. But now here was several storm youkai causing a large storm and trying to open a portal to Makai.

He turned to Katrina's door and slid it open. He found the girl only in her panties. Katrina squeaked and reached for her oddly wet clothes. Hiei backed up and closed the door. "Uh, sorry," he said hurridly, slightly blushing.

After a few seconds Katrina slid the door open, glaring at the fire apparition. "What is it?" she growled.

"I caught your vision. Those are storm youkai and they're opening a portal to Makai," he answered. "I was thinking of going to deal with them, but I need a little more slack in your 'leash'," he said, thinking that maybe he could trick her into allowing him to go home.

Katrina wasn't easily fooled or maybe she just wasn't thinking, because she ordered, "Fine come back after you deal with these youkai and seal the portal," She slid the door closed.

Hiei cursed, it hadn't worked. He sighed and headed off to confront the youkai.

xxxxxxxx

Katrina watched the storm for a good thirty minutes before it suddenly died. She smiled, _-It looks like Hiei did it. Now I can go home.-_ She got up and walked to the big room that Genkai, Yukina and Shuichi were sitting in. "Hey, thanks again for letting me stay and borrow the clothes but I think I should hurry home in case the storm kicks up again," she said, acting like the storm was natural, she didn't want normal people to know about the storm being unnatural and caused by youkai.

Shuichi stood up, "I think I should escort you home, then I should be off too." They walked to the large doors, turning to bow in goodbye then hurried out the door.

Katrina and Shuichi made their way carefully down the stairs. Katrina didn't need to wait for Hiei, he would follow inevitably and be next to her before they had even gotten home.

xxxxxxx

Hiei cursed as he closed the portal. "Dammit! A golden opprotunity and I couldn't order her to let me go back home." He started to walk back when he felt the 'leash' tighten uncomfortably, telling him that the witchling was leaving Genkai's and that he had better hurry to her side. He cursed again. _-That damned witchling! How could I have been so foolish to let her get away with this!-_ he ranted as he sped to the amethyst eyed witch.

xxxxxx

Hiei met them at the bottom of the steps, surprising Katrina despite that she was expecting him to pop up sometime. Hiei turned to Kurama, saying brusquely "I think I can take her home. You don't live anywhere near her and I think your parents are just as worried as hers." Kurama nodded, not wanting to argue with Hiei in this temper.

Shuichi turned to Katrina and smiled. "I guess I can't argue that. I'll see you later then. Bye." He turned and walked in the opposite direction that Katrina's house lay in.

Katrina turned to Hiei, glaring. "You didn't need to be so rude you prick!" She stormed past him.

Hiei, fed up with dealing with her tongue growled and nearly jumped on her as he grabbed her arm and got in her face real close. "Listen here. I'm fed up with your little hissy fits and your tongue. I've been polite so far, trying my damnedest to keep my own temper under control, and trying even harder to keep my body under control, especially whenever I see you in your underwear, which seems to happen so often I'm beginning to think that you're doing half of it on purpose." Katrina opened her mouth but Hiei stopped her. "For almost two weeks I have dealt with your little antics, have obeyed your foolish orders, have been stuck in Ningenkai with baka ningens, and to top it all off, I just spent a a whole night with you in the forest with you only in your scanty lingerie. For some insane reason you're making my body act like a hormonal nineteen year old ningen and it's very frusturating especially when I had to use body heat to warm your unconcious body. I have no idea why I didn't leave the portal that you and your witchling friends pulled me through open and let some stray youkai come and eat you five. Now I'm stuck with you when I would rather be somewhere else. If I'm to be stuck with you then I will but I won't put up with your tongue or temper anymore!" he growled, his voice staying a husky level, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Katrina, pissed, jerked her arm away from him and growled just as angrily as he. "Go fuck yourself you damned infernal asshole. Next time you touch me like that I will order you to inflict great damage on yourself, such as racking yourself repeatedly until you need testical retreivals on both sides!"

Hiei got into her face, eyes glowing, but didn't touch her. He thought fast before he said, "I order you to never use the words 'fuck', 'screw', 'hump', 'rack', 'injure', 'damage' or anything to do with causing bodily harm to myself when giving an order."

Katrina tried to tell him that he could shove his stupid order up his ass but words wouldn't come out. She finaly realized that she wouldn't be able to say it to him until she used her order. _-Dammit!-_ She huffed and turned around. "Lets go home," she said irritatedly stalking off. Hiei growled but followed her.


	11. New Kid and Updates

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak.

IMPORTANT: I changed the chapter drastically. I had decided that it was getting too serious too soon. So please reread!

AN: Tell me what you think about this new character. My first male character, that is if you don't count the characters from my extinct GWing fanfic. I don't even rememer what it was called. crazyotaku knows though. She advertised it in her fic. By the way, if you like the risque stuff, go read Obligation and Duty by her. Both versions! ;) You'll be in for a yummy treat, more than fluffy cotton candy. Hey the Kritios boy is an actual statue by the greek sculptor Kritios. Famous because it was the first statue displaying controppasto!

REVISED Note: More small details changed for certain event timelines! Important so watch out!

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Eleven: New Kid, and Updates

Katrina walked into class four days later to find a new student sitting in the desk next to her. He was tall, close to six feet if she was guessing right by looking at him. He had dark brown short hair, closely clipped against his skull except for his bangs which were three inchess long and hung in front of his face which was like a face from some statue from ancient Rome. Best of all where his eyes which were a sparkling dark indigo. _-He's handsome!-_ Katrina thought as she took her seat beside him.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name's Katrina Lee. Is this your first day?" she asked.

He shook his head as he shook her hand. "No, my first day was Tuesday. And my name's Garn Roak. Though I hate the name," he said in a pleasent baritone.

Katrina smiled. "Sorry I didn't get to greet you Tuesday. I had a cold from the terrible storm," she said as she sat in her seat.

"Sorry to hear that. Storms can be havoc on the sinuses and health in general" Garn said sympathetically.

Katrina shrugged, saying, "Feh, I personally think that the storm was a good thing in one aspect." Garn's eyes sparked in curiousity. Katrina smirked. "We got out at least got out of school for a day, and it gave me a good excuse to get out of school for four days. That doesn't happen often."

Garn nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. I personally hate school. It's so boring."

Katrina noticed his odd accent. "Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Norway," he answered as the teacher came in, effectively stalling anything else she might have asked him.

Hiei watched his witchling talk to a strange boy. His eyes narrowed when he felt the girl's thoughts about the boy. She was attracted to him. Hiei gave a low growl as he took an instant dislike of the strange boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who was that ningen?" Hiei growled as he walked 'home' besides Katrina.

Katrina shrugged. "A new student from Norway."

Hiei growled again. "What's his name?" He prompted for more info.

"Garn Roak, though he hates his name. Probably resents his parents for it, I can just imagine the nasty nicknames the kids gave him, like 'Garnet' or some other refrences to various 'sissy' gems, considering that Garn sounds close to garnet. Then there's his last name, 'Roak', some kid might have decided to add 'c' to the front and called him 'Croak'." She turned to smile at him. "He's really nice though. Not to mention he's an artist. Though he usually draws fire and skulls and such. But they're really good drawings. He mostly sat next to me doodling, not really trying hard at drawing, just drawing whatever came to his head. Sheesh, I have to concentrate to do fire and skulls, and I'll erase and start over again and again. He's really talented. I envy him. Though I think I am better in some drawings than he." Hiei glowered at her, disliking the interest she was showing in the strange boy.

Katrina saw his glower. "What's your problem?" she asked. Hiei just 'hn'ed and turned his head away, not having to answer because he didn't know. "Fine moody!" She stormed off home, forcing Hiei to jog to catch up with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

_To: EmeraldLies, YellowCries, FireNeverDies, OceanSighs_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: Hunk Alert!_

_Oh My Gods! Today I went to school after missing over a week due to a storm and cold. I'll get to the storm in another email. When I went to homeroom there was this gorgeous HUNK! He had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head with three inch bangs hanging in front. His face looked like it came from some statue that the greeks created, you know like the Kritios boy. And his eyes...wow! Gorgeous indigo eyes! You say my purple eyes are pretty but his are just awesome. His name is Garn Roak and he's from Norway. He's an awesome artist. Maybe I can ask him to scan one of his drawings and then I can email it to you. For some reason the demon, or apparition (I'll get to that in the storm email), doesn't like him. But who cares what that asshole thinks! :( The other day he grabbed my arm and said he was fed up with my 'antics' and 'tongue'! I told him that the next time he touched me like that again I would order him to do harm to himself, particularly in the nether regions, then he ordered me to never order him to do harm to himself or us the words 'fuck' 'screw' 'rack' or 'hump' when I order him. And dammit! It works too! Though it doesn't stop me from telling him to do that when it's not my turn with the 'master card' that's what we call it when we get the chance to do the ordering. Oh well, this emails finished. Oh! And I wanted to ask Marissa and Alex something... ;) did ya'll enjoy yourselves? I mean that in the perverted sense! ;p Well off to the next serious email._

_Trina-Kat_

Katrina sighed and hit the 'send' button. "Ooh boy...What am I going to tell them about the storm, other than it was caused by storm youkai. I also need to tell them about that. This is going to be one big email." She returned to typing.

_To: EmeraldLies, YellowCries, FireNeverDies, OceanSighs_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: The Freak Storm and new demon info!_

_Okay, to start with. I had met Shuichi and he invited me to Genkai's, a shrine deep in a forest, the owner, an old lady, is like a grandma to Yusuke. While there, Hiei ordered me to order him to do as he liked while we were at Genkai's. So of course I ordered him to do that. Well, he had been gone for several hours before I decided to go find him since I figured we should leave soon before it got dark. Well, while searching for him an unnatural storm brewed up. A viscious storm with hail and fierce wind and rain and the whole shibang. I ran farther into the woods, lost. Until I found a place that the trees were so thick that they made a cave-like grove. In there however, I found a large bat demon. It attacked me, picked me up, I kicked it and it dropped me, knocking me unconcious. By the way when I fell my grey dress was still caught in it's claws and it was ripped to shreds so I was stuck in my black lace bra and my black thong. Well...Hiei found me and I guess he did something to the demon cuz it was gone. He wrapped me in his cloak and had started a fire when I woke up. I asked him what happened and he said a bat youkai had attacked me. I asked what a 'youkai' was and he said that it's what we call a 'demon'. So I'm like that's why he didn't answer me when I asked what type of demon he was. Then I asked what type of youkai he was and he said he wasn't a youkai and i asked what was he then. He said he was a fire apparition. apparition is a youkai that is connected to the elements, different from youkai..._

_...Then he ordered me to always truthfully answer him...He asked about my past then...and I told him everything, at least the major stuff...even about 'that'. It was terrible. I've tried so hard not to think about her, but ever since I came here I've been constantly reminded of her, from the boys asking if I had a sister, to seeing the cd, to hearing a song on Sirius, to having to tell Hiei about her. _

_Well...we stayed in the cave-like grove for about two days when finally the storm let up enough so that Hiei could run us to the shrine, btw he's super fast. I had stayed there for three days and the storm hadn't let up. So finally I called Anitra to go find what or who was causing the storm and she came back with a vision of several grey skinned youkai in darker gray robes. Hiei had been able to see my vision too and said that he would deal with them. He said they were trying to create a tunnel between here and somewhere named Makai. I'll have to ask him about that now that I think about it. He also yelled at me that he was stuck in Ningenkai, I'll ask about that too. Oh! And I found out something...I found a large blue bird in one of the rooms and felt that it was demonic and Hiei said it's a spirit beast for someone, whatever that means, but had turned demonic when it's master turned into a demon. Guess who it is...Yusuke! I never would have expected that! Well, I better go. Seeya_

_Trina-Kat_

Katrina sent the email and sat back. She had seriously edited the updates, leaving out the parts where Hiei had seen her half naked, her panties, her in only a towel and how she had 'slept' with him, how he had grabbed her boob, and how she had seen him totally naked on accident. She blushed as she thought about that again. _-Dammit Kat! Don't think about it! He's an apparition! Turn your fancy onto someone human, like Shuichi or Garn!-_ she reprimanded herself. Then she really thought about Garn. Something about him was magnetic. His personality, his eyes, just his presence was magnetic and pulled on her hypnotically. As she thought about him she gazed into the distance as if in a trance.

Hiei watched her through the window as she slowly ambled around her room, shutting the computer off, the lights off, and turning down the bed sheets to climb in, all the while in a daze. His eyes narrowed, something deep down wasn't right but he couldn't tell what. Something was happening to his witchling and he didn't know what. Somehow that brought up an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time. Fear.

xxxxxx

The next day at school she spent her whole time in class passing notes to Garn, 'talking' about inconsequential things. When she wasn't sharing a class with him, which was only a few, she was doodling his name in her notebook or sketching his face. While in gym she sat on the sideline to watch the 'girls', feigning she still felt out of it from the cold like yesterday to actually watch Garn run track. She knew it was a crush and a bad one at that but she didn't care. She was pretty sure she had the guts to ask him, but not yet. She was going to ease into it. Talk to him for awhile before she asked. But she would have to do something about Hiei, she knew the apparition didn't like the indigo-eyed boy and more than likely he was going to make things difficult for Garn. _-I know what I could do, but I have to be specific and have the timing right...-_ she thought as she walked home, her dark 'shadow' trailing her, obviously brooding over something.

A thought came to her. "Hey Hiei? What's Ningenkai and Makai?" she asked.

"Ningenkai is the world of humans and Makai is the world of youkai and apparitions. Makai is 'Hell' to you. Then there's the Reikai, the world of spirits and home to the god King Enma and his son Koenma, they rule over beings that deal with the dead souls, such as the spirit guides or ferry women that escort the souls of the dead to the afterlife. If Makai is 'Hell' to you then I suspect 'Heaven' would be Reikai, though 'Heaven' and 'Hell' are both in the land of spirits." He answered more thoroughly than she had been expecting him to. Something must have been on his mind, he seemed to be half paying attention to what he was saying.

She started her next question, "Okay. Now what's a spirit beast?"

Hiei sighed, "A spirit beast is a special animal that helps guide some spirits back to their bodies when they have a second chance at life, like Yusuke. His first death was unplanned for so he was given a second chance but he had to pass a trial, succesfully hatch a golden egg. The egg fed off of the vibes from the soul, if the soul was mostly good, there was the chance of hatching his spirit beast, if the soul was mostly bad, then a monster would hatch to eat the soul. The soul would totally be gone, no afterlife. Yusuke sacrificed his first egg to save Keiko from dying in a fire. Koenma went out of his way and gave Yusuke another trial to come back to life. He passed. He was also given another spirit egg. A little over half a year passed before it hatched and Puu came out. Then he looked like this, open your shields," he said, even though she didn't have to obey she did.

An image of a small blue penguine-like being with a small yellow beak, long ears and a tuft of black hair flashed through her mind. "Ahh, how cuuute!" she giggled.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "But when Yusuke died again, his demonic blood in him from his ancestral demonic father, a mazoku, woke in him and brought him back. With his new youkai blood Puu transformed to reflect Yusuke's new inner spirit, since the spirit beast reflects the inner spirit of it's master. That's what a spirit beast is," he ended.

They walked on for a bit before something hit Katrina. She turned sharply to Hiei. "What! Yusuke's died twice!" she blurted out.

Hiei sighed. "Yes, and it's very complicated. I don't want to go into it until we see him again," he said, hoping he wouldn't see Yusuke for awhile.

Katrina thought about it then nodded. "Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week went pretty much the same. The girls hadn't replied to the emails, which wasn't unusual, they didn't always have the time to look at their emails. She talked with Garn constantly. And when she wasn't talking to him, she was yapping about him to Hiei. Hiei would get a dark look on his face when ever she did. He did notice that no matter how long she talked to him she never found out anymore details about his past, only his name, origins and his liking for fire and skulls in his art. _-Doesn't the witchling ever think about asking him about his past?-_ he thought one night as Katrina typed on the computer.

_Orders:_

_'Come here' Me_

_'Get lost' Hiei_

_'Kiss me' Me_

_'Never order me to do that again' Hiei_

_'Don't leave me by myself' Me_

_'Tell me your address' Hiei_

_'Always truthfully answer me' Me_

_'Tell me what you know about my secret' Hiei_

_'Never let me be late again' Me_

_'Tell me whether or not you are tripping on purpose' Hiei_

_'Stop moving and let me wail on you' Me_

_'Buy me food at Shuichi's bakery this morning' Hiei_

_'We'll share' Me_

_'Order me to do as I will while we're here' Hiei_

_'Do as you will while we're here' Me_

_'Always truthfully answer me' Hiei_

_'Come back after you deal with these youkai and seal the portal' Me_

_'Never use the words 'fuck', 'screw', 'hump', 'rack', 'injure', 'damage' or anything to do with causing bodily harm to myself when giving an order.' Hiei_

Katrina sat back as she finished updating her 'Orders' list. "I know what I'm going to do with my mastercard. Lalala," she said to herself in a singsong voice. Then she laughed.

**Bing "You've got mail."**

Katrina smiled as she checked her email.

_To: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_From: EmeraldLies_

_Subject: Re: The Freak Storm and new demon info!_

_Good job on getting more info! Try to find out more on Yusuke. But you won't be able to contact me for awhile, so don't bother on replying. I'm getting shipped into the middle of no where for a stupid class trip. Contact Alex and Marissa. They'll be replying to you on your other email, no surprise there._

_Well bye._

_Lisa_

_PS: Keep up on your training!_

Katrina just sighed. "'Good job'? I get caught in that huge storm and all she can say is good job? Sheesh!" She sighed again and stretched. "Well, I better get to bed. I wonder when Marissa will email me. It better be better than Lisa's."

xxxxxxxx

Katrina spent most of the weekend catching up on her homework and the homework the teachers still assigned for the week of the storm. _-Well, at least they went over it before dishing it out.-_ She didn't have much trouble with it, it was the fact that it was so much homework that was taking her so long. She sighed and stretched from where she was sitting at her writing desk. "Man! This sucks. I won't be able to go find Yusuke and talk to him now. I'll have to wait another week before I get the chance to." She paused, "Though I could always ask Hiei about it." She shook her head. Hiei had gone through a lot of trouble out in the forest for her, she didn't feel it was right to force him to answer her. Besides, she had other things on her mind anyways.

She went back to her school work, smiling. "I think I'll ask him Thursday," she said to herself.


	12. The Dance, Jealousy, and Hangovers

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak.

AN: I just watched the last ep of YYH (Cries) I had forgotten that Genkai's was in the middle of a huge forest and took a long time to get there from where Yusuke and the gang lives. Oh well, I'll keep that in mind in later fics. BTW when talking about Garn's eyes 'sparking' it's not a typo so don't automatically think it's supposed to be 'sparkling' Oh, and if you don't know what volen-told means, it means you were told to 'volunteer'. I don't remember who I heard it from first.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

Chapter Twelve: The Dance, Jealousy, and Hangovers

The next week went pretty much the same. Katrina would chat with Garn during school, Hiei would glare darkly at her when she talked about him non-stop to Hiei. On Thursday Katrina became really excited and nervous while getting ready for school, fixing her hair in different styles, redoing her makeup, sorting through jewelry. Hiei stared at her through the window, confused by what she was doing. Every now and then Katrina would pause, look in the distance, then giggle and blush as she went back to her odd behavior.

Finally her mother called through the door. "Dear, you're going to be late. Hurry up." Katrina sighed and checked herself in the mirror one last time, then quickly switched accessories then dashed out the door. Hiei sat there for a minute, then shook his head. His witchling was acting very odd today and he would find out why sooner or later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrina fidgeted constantly through her last period, one of the periods she didn't share with Garn, and kept looking at her watch. Hiei studied her through the window, wondering at why the brassy blonde was so eager for the bell to ring. Finally it rang and Katrina rushed out of the room, leaving Hiei to track her through the line that connected them.

Katrina caught Garn before he left the building to make sure her 'shadow' wouldn't show up. "Hey, Garn!" she called.

He turned around. "Yes Kat?" he said, he had prefered to call her Kat instead of Katrina.

She blushed at his attention now that she was going through with it. "Um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the dance that the school is having tomorrow night?" she asked nervousely. The school was having a dance Friday night for what ever reason and Katrina thought this was the best time to ask him out.

Garn smiled, his eyes hypnotically dazzling. "Sure, what time should I meet you. 7:00? And I can pick you up if you want."

Katrina nodded. "7:00 will do. And thanks for the ride." She shuffled through her book bag, brought out a pen and paper and jotted down her address. She handed it to him, and turned around to go out, waving and calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Garn waved too, eyes sparking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Hiei watched Katrina through her window as she rummaged through her closet. She would bring out a hanger of clothing, shake her head as she scanned it, then throw it behind her onto the floor. She did this several times, each time making Hiei's eyebrow rise. _-What is the baka witchling doing?-_

Finally Katrina came out of the closet holding various clothing in her arms. "Ah, this outfit should do. Sure to impress but not scare," she said to herself. She hung on a peg by the closet a spagetti strap red plaid dress with a plastic tube belt that went through small belt loops just under her breasts and a light black silk shirt/jacket that went over the dress. Under the dress and jacket she laid black thick soled sandals with a cute leather flower design on the top of the thick strap of black leather-like material. She next went through her jewelry and accessories box and laid out her black onyx bead braclette, the black plastic braclettes, a small black leather cuff, a black ankle braclette and small black hoop earings. Then she pulled out her make-up box and retrieved her neutral brown and pink eyeshadow along with a dark red eyeshadow, red berry eyeliner, red eye glitter, a neutral brown lipstick with berry lip liner and sand rose blush. Next she searched through a drawer in the dresser and pulled out a large dark red clippy and laid it with the make-up and jewelry. "There, I think I'm ready, and half of the jewelry and make-up will go with the horrendous school uniform," she said happily turning around to turn off the lights and got into bed. _-Now all I have to do is make sure Hiei...-_ she thought, drifting to sleep before she finished her thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei noticed the odd glow in his witchling's face when she rushed out of the school the next day, nearly giggling. "What's wrong with you?" he asked brusquely.

She jumped then turned to him. "Nothing," she was able to get around the question, since 'wrong' could also refer to what might be ailing her. "Hiei, I order you to leave me alone tonight starting at 6:30 pm and go do what you like, as long as you stay away from me and where ever I am," she said, wisely using her 'mastercard'.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Katrina answered him truthfully, damning herself while she was at it. "I have a date with Garn and am going to the dance with him."

Hiei hissed then growled. "I don't want you anywhere near him!" he ground through his teeth.

Katrina tossed her head. "Tough, deal with it!" She paused then hastilly added, "And don't order me to go nowhere near him cuz I'll order you to go to Reikai!"

Hiei growled some more but was quiet for a few minutes before he talked again. "Fine then, I order that starting tomorrow you will teach me english every evening and all day weekends," he ordered.

Katrina looked questioningly at him. "I'm not sure I can but I'll try. Why?"

Hiei growled, "I want to know how to speak english. I found it crippling when I was stuck in America. I had to rely on a rabbit youkai to get me to Japan," he said, she had ordered him to tell the truth but not all of the truth. He also wanted to know so he could read all those emails she sent and recieved.

They lapsed into silence as they walked home. Hiei brooded over the fact that Katrina had a date, and with the odd boy no less. Something about him grated on Hiei's nerves. He didn't like at all the thought of Katrina being any where near the boy but now he couldn't order her to not go near him. He really didn't want to be stuck in Reikai. Still, he didn't trust the boy. _-If she wanted a boyfriend why didn't she go to Kurama? At least I know and trust him!-_ Though he found that he wasn't too hip on the thought of his witchling in the arms of Kurama either, but still it was a safer choice than the new boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If he wasn't happy with the situation enough as is, he really wasn't happy at the thought of the boy near Katrina when she came outside and under his tree, wearing the red dress that barely reached mid thigh, showing off her nicely toned and tanned long legs. Hiei found it hard to beleive the witchling was his height, not when she showed off her legs. His eyes rose from her legs to her chest where he could see a nice valley at the top of her neckline where the tight dress pressed her breasts together.

"Ahem..." Katrina coughed, bringing the fire apparition's attention to her face. "I just came to say goodbye until tomorrow. It's..." She looked at her watch. "6:29." She saw Hiei glare. "What's your problem?" she asked, exasperated.

Hiei growled and jumped down to stand close in front of her. "I don't like the thought of you being any where near that boy! Ever since you met him you've talked non stop about him. You act like he was a god or something! I don't think it's right that you've developed a crush so strong it's near obsession about that boy!"

Katrina glared at him. "What? Jealous?" she taunted.

Before Hiei could reply, the watch ticked 6:30. Hiei immediately sped off. Katrina cursed. "Damn! And I really wanted that answer! Oh well, time to make sure I'm all ready. Oh, yeah, I've got to paint my nails. I think the berry will be a great color for fingers and toes," she said to herself as she walked back into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei contemplated her last words. _'What? Jealous?'_ her voice said in his ear. He hadn't had to answer since the new order took priority, thankfully. But still, the querie had him thinking. Was he jealous? About what?What was there about his witchling that would make him jealous? The image of her in the tight red dress came back to him, her long legs, skinny, yet curvy waist, her nice bust, her brassy hair pulled up into a clip, long strands falling out to hang at her temples, framing the gorgeous amethyst eyes. He 'hn'd and rolled over where he was lounging in a tree near Genkai's temple. So what if his witchling were beautiful, there were thousands of beautiful women in the worlds, it's not as if his witchling were the most beautiful. Hiei coughed and sat up abruptly, eyes wide. _-'My' witchling?-_ He thought, astounded. _-Since when have I started to think of her as mine!-_

"Hiei? Why are you here and not with Katrina?" a voice asked from below.

Hiei looked down to see Kurama below him. "Hn, the witchling ordered me to leave her alone for tonight." he answered, careful not to say 'my'.

Kurama looked up quizzically. "But how can she order you to do that, it conflicts with a previous order. And you told me that an order doesn't work if it conflicts with an existing one."

Hiei shrugged as he jumped down. "I think it's because it's only for tonight; it's sort of like how she ordered me to do as I like while we were here. Sooner or later I'll come back under the yolk of the old order."

Kurama nodded. "That makes sense."

Hiei looked away for a few minutes then turned to Kurama. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kurama nodded, though shocked that Hiei would 'need' to talk to him about anything. Normally the short apparition kept things to himself and very rarely talked about them. "What is it Hiei?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, you look stunning." Garn said as he looked Katrina up and down.

Katrina blushed, replying, "So do you."

Garn was dressed in black dress pants, a black dress coat, not exactly a tux coat, with a dark blue dress shirt and black tie. He smiled, "Well, thank you." He held out his arm for her. "Let me escort you to the car, my fine lady," he said courtly.

Katrina blushed more as she laid her hand on his arm. "Why thank you good sir."

Her parents stood in the door way as the young couple walked to the red Sting Ray. Shane smiled as the young man helped his daughter into the car. "Have a nice night kids, and don't stay out too late," he called, waving.

Diana called out sharply, "And drive safe!"

Shane looked at her and noticed how nervous his wife was, he could see the fear lurking behind her eyes. He hugged her. "Don't worry, she'll be safe. It won't happen again," he assured. Diana nodded and waved as her daughter drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm." Kurama said, holding his chin with his hand, going over everything Hiei had said. He looked at Hiei, eyes narrowed. "I don't really know what to make of it. From what you said, it sounds serious. But we need more information before we can really figure anything out or come to any conclusions," he said after awhile.

Hiei sighed, irritated. "That's the problem, she becomes so scatter brained when she's around him that she doesn't think to ask him any personal questions. I don't trust the boy. I haven't had the chance to meet him personally. I never get the chance. Not even after school. She either stays in an area of the school so that I have no access to the front and the boy is able to leave before I can get to the front to meet him, or she leaves way before him, forcing me away from the school. And now I can't be anywhere near her tonight," he growled.

They were silent for a few minutes, then Hiei spoke again. "I can't see him with my Jagan, or her now that she's with him. And I can't get his smell from her though she's always with him. I only smell all the other ningens."

Kurama inhaled slightly, eyes narrowing further. Again a silence as they thought. Kurama sighed. "Maybe I can meet him. I'll wait at the front of the school for Katrina, that way I'll be able to 'bump' into Garn." He was silent again then said the boy's full name. "Garn Roak...Garn Roak...For some reason the name is ringing a bell at the back of my mind but I don't know why." He shrugged. "It'll come to me." He checked his watch. "Right now I have to get home." Hiei 'hn'd and jumped back into the tree to wait for the time he could get back to his witchling and make sure she was alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Hiei was sitting on a branch next to Katrina's open window, waiting for her to wake up. He was infuriated. He could smell the booze all over her, not to mention the sweat. He firmly kept his imagination under control, not wanting to even think what all the sweat meant. _-She'll be explaining herself soon. And I doubt only to me, her parents are sure to smell the alcohol.-_ He glared at the girl that had only bothered to kick off her shoes before getting into bed.

Sure enough, in a few minutes her mother knocked on the door. "Dear, are you awake, we didn't hear you come in last night. Kat?" Katrina's mother opened the door and came in. She quickly put her hand over her nose. "Ugh! Katrina Lee! Beer?" she asked unnecessarily and rather loudly to the hung over girl who mummbled and put her pillow over her head.

Hiei glared some more and, noticing her shields were down, sent a very 'quiet' telepathic message. **_-I suggest you get out of bed and give your mother this excuse for smelling of beer so that you can comply to my order without trouble from your parents.-_** He ended contact abruptly after giving her the excuse, not wanting to 'hear' or 'see' any of her thoughts or memories of last night.

Katrina lifted her head slightly to her mother, "Oh, the beer smell is from a few of our friends that we drove home. They had left earlier than us to go partying, then they called Garn and asked us to give them a lift. They were extremely drunk and drenched in booze where they had missed getting it down their stupid throats. That's where the smell comes from," she explained carefully, trying her best to not wince at her own quiet words, which seemed to boom in her throbbing head.

Diana looked at her daughter. _-Well, I guess I should give her credit for such a good lie. I'll catch her in it and it'll be twice as worse for her. It should teach her a lesson.-_ she thought wisely, nodding her head, pretending she was accepting her daughter's excuse.

Hiei tried not to choke or laugh at the mother's keen sense and logic. _-Is this normal for parents?-_ he asked himself.

"Well, get a shower and clean the smell off of you. I'm heading to the store but your dad was wanting french toast, I told him you would be happy to make him some." She smiled as she volen-told her daughter to make french toast.

**_-Don't back down, she knows you're lying, but she's waiting to catch you in it. Don't whine and moan saying you've got a headache, just do it.-_** Hiei told Katrina sternly as she opened her mouth to say she didn't want to.

She closed her mouth and nodded. Her mother smiled some more, _-She's trying to hide the enormous hangover that I'm sure she's got. Another thing that'll teach her not to drink until she's 21.-_ she thought as she left.

Katrina rolled over and moaned into the pillow after her mother closed the door. She heard a light rustle next to her bed. When she looked she moaned some more. "G-" She found Hiei's hand on her mouth.

"Don't say that! I left you alone for a whole night to find you passed out on your bed with a hangover and smelling of booze and body sweat from more than one body! I will not leave you alone again!" he hissed quietly. "Now, get a shower, get dressed in practical clothing and make your father whatever he wants. Then we're going to Genkai's where you will start to teach me english." He took his hand off of the girl's mouth.

She shook her head, then moaned and clutched it as the motion caused it to throb harder and a wave of sickness over come her. After a few minutes she sighed. "I don't have to follow your orders, it's my turn."

Hiei smirked. "You will follow my orders or your parents will recieve a call from someone claiming to have seen you bar hopping then having sex in the back of a car. The person followed you home and decided to come and see them at a decent our and not at four in the morning," he said quietly.

Katrina's eyes widened, "That's not true!" she said hastily, though some of it was. "They wouldn't trust you."

Hiei smirked again. "No, but I'm sure they would trust someone like Shuichi or another well dressed and polite person, I have several 'friends' that are just like that, and then there's Genkai, an old and friendly lady, who would dispute her when she's such a caring and concerned grandmotherly figure." He shrugged, though he knew that Genkai wouldn't give a rat's ass about a girl getting drunk off her ass and doing indecent things.

Katrina didn't know that and was quickly, yet gently, nodding her head. "Alright, alright, now get out so I can get ready," she said hurridly. Hiei smirked once more as he jumped out her window. Katrina closed the window and curtains, cursing her lot for getting stuck with a stupid fire apparition.


	13. Shoking Confessions and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak.

AN: I would do replies but I read on another fic that we can't anymore, sorry. : ( I don't know how to pronounce _seirei tsuin_ I just typed in certain words to translate into japanese on an english to japanese site and combine them to get this term. It's the closest I could get to what I wanted, sorry...eek...I was rereading it and realized Hiei is soo oc, even for this story. I've made some changes.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

_"Ghost speach"_

Chapter Thirteen: Shocking Confessions and Discoveries

"Here," Katrina said as she threw a ziploc baggie at Hiei when she walked outside an hour later.

Hiei caught it and found that it was four peices of french toast. "Hn, I didn't particularly like these the last time you gave me some," he said as he opened the bag and sniffed.

Katrina smiled, "That's because my mom made them. I think only dad and I can take her cooking. I'm the better chef of the family."

Hiei tried a bite as they started the long journey to Genkai's. He didn't comment, though he did think it was extremely better than the other ones. He studied the girl beside him. She had obeyed him and dressed practically in a white tank top, short blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes. He took a sniff, she no longer smelled of beer and body sweat but the memory was there.

Katrina caught him staring and blushed, turning away to not meet his eyes, knowing that he was thinking about the beer and sweat. His eyes narrowed, _-Time to get to the bottom of this.-_ "What all did you do from the time you left your house with that boy to the time you came home to pass out on your bed?" he asked sharply.

Katrina cringed, _-Damn.-_ she thought as her mouth opened to spill her guts. "Well, he picked me up at seven and we drove to the dance. It was pretty boring so we decided to leave early, at 7:45. I thought he would just drop me off at home but..."

_/ Katrina looked out the window as they drove through town. She sighed as she saw the turn for her house come up. -Well, so much for a first date.- she thought. She made sure she had her purse and jacket ready to leave the car when Garn drove right past the street. She turned to him, "Uh, where are we going?" _

_Garn smiled as he flipped open the glove compartment and brought out two IDs. He passed them to her and she looked at them in shock, they were fake IDs for herself and Garn, saying they were 21 and 22, respectively. "But how?" she asked. "Where did you get my ID picture?" _

_Garn smirked and reached in the compartment and brought out her real ID. "I also happen to be an ace pickpocket on the side." He laughed. "And in answer to your earlier question, well, we're going to some fun places, alot more exciting than the dance." He smirked. Katrina looked at him, not sure if she liked this new side of him._

_A few minutes later they arrived at a club. The line was pretty long and Katrina was hoping that it would discourage Garn but he only walked up to the bouncer, leaned close to him to whisper a few words and pass him something. The bouncer nodded and ushered them in. Katrina was immediately suffocated by the smoke that hung in the room like fog, not all of it from cigarettes. Cigars, weed and several other smokable drugs were passed around. She looked again to Garn, wanting to tell him that she wanted to go home, but as she looked at his eyes something stopped her. _

_"Let's get something to drink," he said, smiling./_

"..." She paused.

Hiei didn't let her pause long, "What did he buy? What all did you drink last night?"

Katrina sighed. "I lost track after the second bottle of vodka, third margarita and fourth beer."

Hiei hissed and grabbed her arm, "You fool! I'm surprised you're not in the hospital with that much alcohole in your system!"

Katrina tried jerking her arm out of his hand, ordering, "Let go!" He immediately let go. She sighed again. "I know, I know how dangerous it was, I don't know why I did it." She fell silent.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, _-That explains the smell of boose, but not sweat.-_ He pressed her, "And where did the body sweat come from, I'm sure it's not just because you were in a crowd."

Katrina gave a frustrated growl, "Dammit, I was in the middle of an orgy! We had gone to several bars and finally to a sex night club! Then Garn and I made out in the car! Happy now!" She started to storm off, rushing up the steps to Genkai's that they had finally reached.

Hiei growled and grabbed her arm, "No! I'm not happy! How could I be with the thought of you involved in an orgy with strangers and especially in the arms of that boy!" he growled loudly.

Katrina glared at him. "Why? Why do you care? You don't care about me! You're only here because the binding keeps you here! If I could I'd release you! I don't want to be around someone that hates me!" She was yelling when she finished.

Hiei yelled back, "I don't hate you dammit! I do care about you! I care that you're in the arms of some other boy because I wish you were in mine!" He paused for a split second, seeing the stunned look on Katrina's face, then he acted on instinct and grabbed her waist, pulled her in close and kissed her passionately but roughly, like the first time he kissed her.

He kissed her for a long time before Katrina gathered her wits to push him away. She backed away from him, shocked, hand to her lips. After a few seconds she whispered, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Hiei looked away, "I don't know." After a few minutes he sighed. "I don't know why I did that or why you drive me crazy. Hell, I don't even know for sure if I want to go or stay. I used to always think of nothing but a way to escape the binding. Now... I'm not sure what I think."

Katrina thought for a few seconds then stepped up to him and took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I've been wondering at the comments you've made about me driving you crazy, but I never wanted to ask because I didn't really want to know if you liked me driving you crazy or hated me driving you crazy. I still don't want to ask." She laughed softly, "If it makes you feel better, you're driving me crazy too. To the point I don't know what I want to do with you. Kiss you madly or slap the shit out of you." She looked into his surprised eyes. She licked her lips and leaned in close, "Though right now I'm sure I want to kiss you madly."

Then she kissed him, lightly at first. Wanting to give him the choice to continue the kiss or stop it. Apparently Hiei decided to continue it, for he put a hand at the nape of her neck and the other just above her butt, pulling her close for a deeper kiss.

They were soon interrupted by a low whistle above them. They instantly flew apart looking horrified at the familiar red-head as he came down the stairs. "My, don't let me interrupt you," Shuichi said politely. "You two seemed awefully cozy." He grinned at their pink faces. Kurama turned to Hiei, "Sorry, but I was coming to find you. Koenma and the rest of the gang are up there and you're needed." Shuichi turned to Katrina, "You were also invited."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, _-Why would Katrina be invited to Genkai's by Koenma? What's going on?-_ He thought as they started to walk up the steps, the two short people on the opposite sides of Kurama/Shuichi. **_-Kurama? What's going on?-_** Hiei asked the kitsune.

Kurama didn't look at him when he replied, **_-I don't know. Koenma has something important to tell us.-_** "Why don't we hurry up," Shuichi suggested looking at the other two. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

Katrina smiled, "How about a race?" she suggested. The two boys nodded and the three took off.

Hiei, predictably, was the first one, then Katrina, due to Shuichi 'stumbling' several times. Katrina laughed as she bent over, hands braced on her knees, gasping for breath. "Shuichi, did you have a klutz attack or are you always that graceful," she said through gasps of breath.

"Well, glad to see that Kurama found you two so quickly," a male voice said in front of her. She looked up to find a tall brown haired teen dressed in a purple robe with 'Jr' tatooed on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Uh..." She said, unsure what to make of the teen.

"I'm Koenma, son of Enma, god of Reikai," he said, bowing slightly.

Katrina gawked at the godling, his name finally clicking in her head, bringing back her memory of what Hiei had said about Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai. "Dyah uh...um..." she stuttered. Finally something came to her head, though she wasn't sure if it was a sensible question, "Who's Kurama?"

Koenma fell over, as did Hiei and Shuichi nearly followed suit. Instead he recovered to say "Uh, I am Katrina. We have a lot to tell you." Katrina nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the shrine she saw Yusuke, Genkai and met another tall red haired teen named Kuwabara. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Urameshi has been saying something about a purple eyed girl with strange powers," he said, shaking her hand.

Katrina's eyes narrowed and she turned to Yusuke. "What does he mean?"

"Uh..." Yusuke looked embarrased, hand behind his head, at being cornered by the petite girl.

"Face it girl, we know about your powers, have for awhile now." Genkai said. "We also know about the binding between you and Hiei and how you think we don't know Hiei's an apparition. Trust me, we've known that since the beginning. We also know that Yusuke's a Mazoku and that Kurama's a kitsune."

Katrina just stood there in silence. After awhile she said, "Shuichi's a youkai too?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, and please, call me Kurama."

Koenma sighed, "With the pleasantries over let's get down to business now folks." He turned to Katrina. "Listen, what I am about to tell you will come as a shock...Are you ready?" Katrina nodded though not really sure. He sighed again. "Katrina, you're an apparition." Everyone was silent, shocked by the news.

Hiei was the first to recover. "How do you know this?"

_"Simple,"_ a voice like Katrina's said. _"They found me." _

Katrina gasped, put her hands to her mouth, and backed away from the front door that she had been facing. The others looked behind them to see what had made her turn so pale. In the doorway was a blue haired woman in a pink kimono and the twin of Katrina.

Cassandra walked in slowly, smiling sadly. _"I'm sorry to scare you like this sis. And I'm sorry that I left you,"_ she whispered.

Katrina cried out and ran towards her purple haired twin. She stopped barely an inch away from the spector and reached out a hand. It went right through Cassandra.

Cassandra shook her head, _"I'm sorry, but I'm not solid, we will never get to touch again in this life. I've been hiding from the ferry women of the River Styx ever since I died to stay near you, but the night of the storm I had shown myself to Hiei. That immediately alerted Botan here, the chief ferry woman,"_ she motioned to the pink clad woman, _"And she came to get me. I was brought to Koenma and he was able to identify me as an apparition, though he hasn't told me what kind."_

Koenma coughed, "That's where I come in." He walked up to the sisters, "Katrina, Cassandra, you both belong to a race of apparitions known as _seirei tsuin_, or 'spirit twin'. The race consists of sets of same sex identical twins but their hair and eye color are total opposites, like you and your sister. I'm not sure how you ended in the Ningenkai to live among humans." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "At least I know now why your sister's soul never came to Reikai, as _seirei tsuin_ apparitions you have power over Spirit and therefore can go where ever you want after you're dead, using your powers." He shrugged, "At least she didn't cause trouble. As spirits your race is notorious for being tricksters, _seirei tsuin_ tend to be the ones that do the common hauntings." He paused, "Wow, _seirei tsuin_ isn't a word I'd like to use all the time so I'll just refer to you as spirit twins, okay?"

Cassandra and Katrina laughed at the same time, their voices sounding like a single chiming bell. They looked at each other and started to laugh harder with tears, it had been so long since they had laughed together.

"Why did you tell us this?" they asked together after they finished laughing.

"You know, that's just creepy," Yusuke said, eyeing the twins. "Even though I see two talking I only hear one voice."

Koenma ignored him, answering the twins, "I called you and everyone else here because something bad happened. I don't have exact details, but the storm that happened a few weeks ago was caused by storm youkai as you all know."

Katrina looked to Hiei, "I thought we were the only ones that knew."

Hiei shrugged, "It had to be reported, the king of Makai has a law forbidding any trouble in Ningenkai and to find so many breaking the law and creating a tunnel to Makai, I figured I had to get word to the king some how. So I told Genkai and Kurama."

Koenma nodded, "Kurama then relayed it to me and I told Enki, the king. Now, back to what I was saying, the storm youkai were creating a tunnel to bring something here, but I don't think it was a normal tunnel, I don't think it went to Makai."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "Where else could it have gone?"

Koenma shook his head, "I don't know, I only know something came out of it. The reason I wanted Katrina here and tell her of her true self was because she's a powerful psychic and Spirit manipulator, especially with the help of her sister. I think you'll need her help, if only for back up. That and the fact that Hiei can't leave her side for very long she would need to be close so that Hiei can do some action." Koenma put up his hands to fend off Hiei's glare and coming protest, "Now hold a minute, I know it's dangerous for her, but with four fighters protecting her along with her twin she should be fine."

Cassandra nodded, agreeing _"Yes, she should be fine, I found that now that I'm dead my elemental power has gotten stronger and that I can lend my power to her. She won't be a burden."_

Katrina looked at everyone, "Well, now that that's over...I want some background info on all of you."

Hiei secretly smiled as his witchling's comment undermined the seriousness of the conversation, making almost everyone fall to the floor in shock. Cassandra somehow knew he was smiling inside, and said to him telepathically, _'Thank you, I can feel her starting to truely move on after my death, and it's all because of you. I believe you two are a good match.'_

Hiei didn't know how to respond, he was still reeling from what had happened on the stairs. _-Good match?-_

Through out the next few hours the rest explained their history dating back four years ago when Yusuke died the first time. They explained how Yusuke came to be lead spirit detective, or Reikai tantei, of how he first met Kurama and Hiei. Kurama then gave her the abridged version of how he came to be human. Then the group told her of all of the missions that they had taken on as the Reikai Tantei.

All the while Hiei kept to himself, thinking about the time since he was 'summoned' from Makai by his witchling and her friends, wondering at how his whole demeanor towards her had done a 180, from despising her to..._-To what? I know through the past month being around her has been driving my hormones crazy, but is it more than that?-_ He again thought about the scene on the stairs. He had said he cared about her and that he wished she was in his arms, but was it more than just caring and wishing, was it love?

Normally he would scoff at the word 'love', before he had met Yusuke and the rest he hadn't even had friends or family for more than fifty years, not since the bandits he had considered as 'family' had abandoned him. True, it had been mostly his fault, if he hadn't been so blood thirsty they wouldn't have come to fear him. Ever since, he had avoided anything to do with 'friendship', 'comrades' and especially 'family' and 'love'. After meeting Kurama he had come to think of him as a comrade, then after fighting alongside Yusuke and the others he had found friendship, even though he denied it constantly. Then there was Yukina, his twin. He had refused to let her know he was her long lost twin, he still did, believing he didn't deserve her love. Then he met Mukuro, a kindred spirit. After awhile he came to see her as the family he had lost. Yet he still refused to believe in 'love', until now.


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak.

AN: So...how many of you were shocked to find Katrina was an apparition? Not in the same sense as her sister though! Sorry this is getting out slowly, I've kinda lost inspiration and I'm making myself really sick from stressing out about classes. Man, I have two research papers due by next weds in Art Hist, I think I'll do the first on Nike of Samothrace, (BEAUTIFUL statue!), and one on theme due in Comp II, luckily I picked an allegory, Hawthorne's "Young Goodman Brown", a pretty good one. Alright, this is very short because it's like an in between chap, marking the end of the first half of the story and the beginning of the second half.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

_"Ghost speach"_

_'Ghost thought'_

_**'Ghost Telepathy'**_

Chapter Fourteen: Calm Before the Storm

"Um, Hiei..." Katrina started. She and Hiei were sitting on the temple's porch. It had been a few hours since the revelation. The news still hadn't truelly hit her. _-I bet tomorrow the news will make an impact...-_ she thought then shook her head and continued as Hiei stared at her. "Um...You ordered me to teach you english all day on weekends yet I haven't taught you any and I don't feel the compulsion," she said.

Hiei though about it. "Actually...I think you talked a little in english to your sister and I could understand some of it. I don't know how."

_"That's because the magick involved in the binding spell is making it easier for you to 'learn' english from Katrina,"_ Cassandra said as she materialized next to them. _"She was repeating a few words over and over, like 'Sis', after awhile your brain, helped by magick, understood the sound 'Sis' to mean sis to you. In fact, the 'sis' I've been saying in these sentences has been in english. You thought it was in japanese."_

Katrina and Hiei were silent, then Katrina spoke up. "So, you mean if I say a word in english several times in sentences, say I substitute the english word 'fool', for the japanese word 'baka', that his brain, aided by magick, will automatically translate 'fool' into 'baka'?"

Hiei looked at her, "So...'fool'," he stuttered over the new word, "Means 'baka'?"

Katrina laughed, "It worked!"

Cassandra shook her head, _"No, that time no magick was invovled. You actually told him what 'fool' meant. The magick will help in words that are hard for you to teach him. Sometimes it will also help in the words that you can teach him but don't think to. Like 'Sis'."_

Katrina thought about it for awhile then looked down at her watch. "Oh shit! Hiei, we should have been home an hour ago!" she yelped as she got up and ran back into the shrine to say her goodbyes.

Inside Kurama also looked at his watch and nodded his head. "I should head home too," he said, turning to the others, "Something's been on my mind and I think what I need is in my room. So I'll be seeing you." He bowed and left.

"Bye," Katrina said, waving as she walked out of the temple, then she looked back, "Sis? Will you be coming too?"

Cassandra shook her head, _"No, I have to stay here, but you can come back any time. I'll be here."_

Hiei walked up to Katrina, "Besides, we'll be coming up here often," he said. Katrina nodded and waved one last time before she ran to catch up with Hiei, who had started down the stairs without her.

Yusuke watched them leave. "You know, is it just me or does it seem like Hiei is actually being nice to her? I mean, they seem sorta cozy with each other..." he said, thinking of how the two had seemed to stay close all day.

Cassandra held her mouth shut. She was probably the only one that knew of the budding relationship between her sister and her 'bond-mate'. _'Well, Kurama knows too, and I'm sure Genkai isn't stupid, she has more than likely noticed. I think we can keep it a secret between us.'_

Knowing that her sister and Hiei would more than likely want their relationship a secret, Cassandra decided she should derail Yusuke's thinking before he came to the truth and blurted it out. _"Hey, shouldn't we focus on finding what came out of this portal or where the portal even leads to?"_ she asked the group.

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I'll go back to Reikai and try to find any information from the archives, as for you all, well, I don't think you can do much," Koenma said, then he turned to Botan, "Let's go, Botan, I think we can leave Cassandra in Genkai's care."

Botan nodded and turned to Cassandra, "Well, I guess I'll see you sometime later. Now behave, I really don't want to hear my friend causing trouble, like tripping your sister, turning on the sprinkler system at night and flooding the lawn-"

_"You knew about that one?"_ Cassandra interupted as Botan teased.

"Yes, but you get my point," Botan finished, smiling, as she materialized her oar.

Koenma rolled his eyes as he got on. "Let's go Botan, you can chatter when you get back after dropping me off." Botan nodded and off they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sister I see you_

_Dancing on the stage_

_Of Memory_

_Sister I miss you_

Katrina sat on her bed, hugging a small worn teddy bear, listening to "Sister" by the Nixons. Before this day she would never have thought of listening to the song again. Not after watching Cass die. _-But now I can listen to it...It doesn't hurt as much any more...-_ she thought, though tears ran down her face. Even though she knew her sister was there, the image of her bloody lifeless form invaded her thoughts. Katrina shook her head. _-She's here now, it isn't a dream! She's here now!-_ she told herself fiercely, hoping to the gods that she wasn't dreaming.

"Why are you crying?" Hiei asked, looking into her window.

She looked up sharply, surprised. She quickly wiped her eyes, sniffing, "It's just that...It's been so long, seeing her now is a shock. I'm half afraid that I've dreamed this whole day." She took in a shaky breath.

After a few minutes of silence she shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll know for sure tomorrow when I wake up," she said as she went around her room turning off the radio and lights.

When she tucked herself into bed she laid there quietly for awhile, making Hiei think she had fallen asleep. However she surprised him when she asked, "Hiei, did you really mean what you said on the stairs, about wishing I was in your arms?" She ended the question with a yawn.

Hiei was silent for a while, searching his soul for the answer. After awhile he sighed, "Yes." But Katrina had already fallen asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kurama was busy skimming through his large bookshelf, searching. His eyes narrowed in frusturation as he discarded another book. "I know what I'm looking for is in one of these books, but where?" he sighed, combing a hand through his hair. He looked at his collection of books. He had been working at his task for the past three hours and he was still only a sixth of the way through. And the minimum amount of pages in his books was around six hundred. He sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night the air was calm and still, like the calm before a storm. Those without psychic senses dreamed on, oblivious to the rising tension among supernatural forces, while those with psychic abilities turned restlessly, their peaceful dreams invaded by horrifying images of death and destruction. However, when they would wake up in the morning, they would have no recollection of the nightmares. Everything was calm and still.


	15. Identity and Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak.

AN: Sorry, I kinda lost inspiration, and music wasn't even helping. I don't have an outline mapped for this one like I did for WA and BA, so it's kinda hard. Sorry. Here's another surprise for you...Okay, in case this chap offends anyone there is an AN at the end to explain a few things, so don't get pissed in the middle and not finish it, please. I would explain it here, but that'll give it away.

Funny Side Note: Wow, did you know that 'wether' is a castrated ram? I found that out while trying to check my spelling for 'whether'!

REVISED Note: Remember in Chapter Ten and Eleven I told you to watch out for small detail changes? If you didn't go back to reread then you might get confused.

REVISED AN: Ok ok...IU was rereading and found some spelling errors and other stuff so I reloaded the chapter, trivial stuff but I try to be a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. v.v;

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

_"Ghost speach"_

_'Ghost thought'_

_**'Ghost Telepathy'**_

Part Two

Chapter Fifteen: Identity and Prophecy

**Rrring**

The students hastily gathered their things and started to exit the class. Katrina was about to follow one of her tentative friends Joi out the door but a tug on her elbow stopped her. She turned around to find Garn staring intently at her.

"Yes?" she asked, uneasy about his staring.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out around town with me now." For some reason, what he said didn't sound like a question.

Katrina paused, trying to collect her thoughts as his stare became intense. _-This afternoon...didn't I have something planned this afternoon?...What was it...I feel dizzy...-_ Dumbly she nodded, trapped in his hypnotic stare.

Garn gave a predatorial smile as he took her arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama waited by a tree in front of the school. He didn't need to look up to know that Hiei was above him in the tree. His sensitive ears caught the small sounds of Hiei shifting anxiously; something was making him nervous. Kurama sympathized with the small apparition. He was also nervous. He had looked through his enormous shelf of books on a hunch, all the while he had prayed that this once he was wrong. Now was the time when he'd find out for sure if he was or wasn't.

He heard Hiei tense and growl quietly. Kurama's attention focused back on the front doors. Out came Garn and with him was Katrina, her arm trapped possesively in one of his. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he confidently and speedily intercepted the odd couple. "Garn Roak," he said steely.

The boy's indigo eyes sparked in annoyance. "Who are you?"

Kurama gave a small fox smile. "I think you already know that. If you didn't know that already when you came to this plane, then you stole it from Katrina's mind. Let her go."

Garn laughed. "And who's going to make me, a run down old fox?"

Kurama gave his own bark of laughter. "Why, this 'run down old fox' still has tricks. And it won't be me alone."

A shadow appeared behind Garn and growled menacingly, placing a hidden katana against the boy's back.

Garn just smirked, saying, "You have no idea who you're messing with." However, he let Katrina go.

She walked a few steps away, still staring dumbly into space. In an instance Hiei had scooped her up and flitted a fair distance away, far enough from the weird boy to break the spell he had on Katrina and just close enough for Hiei to still be able to run to Kurama's aid in a second.

Kurama frowned at the brown haired boy. "I think I know." All was quiet during the pause before he spoke again. "In the old days I happened to stumble upon an ancient prophecy about a certain being," Garn's eyes narrowed, the smirk gone. "I had ignored it, thinking it only a myth, just like everyone else. However, once I turned into a ningen, I studied ancient ningen civilizations, their gods, and their myths. I had purchased several books pertaining to Greek, Roman, Egyption, Mesopatamian and..." he paused again, "Norse mythologies. In the Norse mythologies I read something that caught my interest. It was a Norse belief that followed the ancient Makai prophecy I had heard." Again he paused, watching the expressions flowing on Garn's face. "It dealt with the end of the world, an event known as Ragnarok."

Garn stood there in silence for a second, then burst out in an evil laughter. Hiei hissed, he too had heard the prophecy but had brushed it off.

Kurama waited for the laughter to die before he confronted the boy. "I did some rearranging of your name and came up with Ragnarok. You came through that portal the storm youkai had opened. You're Ragnarok."

Garn, Ragnarok, laughed again. This time his laughter became deep and throaty as his body matured to that of an early thirty year old, large and muscular. His school clothes disappeared and black and burnt-red armor replaced them. The air around him dimmed and became charged with crackling dark purple energy. "A very intuitive old fox you are Kurama, you figured it out. Yes, I am. I am the destroyer of worlds, and now I have come for yours."

Hiei growled, shoving the quivering Katrina behind him. Kurama stood his ground. "I would call it more along the lines of wisdom and smarts that come with old age. Yet I haven't figured it all out. If you're here to destroy the world, then why are you trying to seduce Katrina?"

Ragnarok smirked. "Because, with her power I will have access to the world of souls and spirits and then I will have the power to destroy Reikai."

Hiei's eyes widened. "You mean she's the Sacrificial Gate?"

Ragnarok nodded. "Yes, she is. Now, let her come to me," he commanded, his voice weaving a spell upon the two boys and girl

Hiei started to move stiffly to the side as Katrina started to dazedly walk forward.

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice. In a flash, the prince of Reikai was standing in the way of Katrina. He pushed her away and turned to Ragnarok, right hand out. "I won't allow you to take this girl!" Power started to gather in his palm.

Ragnarok hissed. "I shall have her. Mark my words princeling, I shall soon be powerful enough to overcome you! Then I shall have the girl and these three worlds shall be mine!" With a loud roar he burst into flames and disappeared.

The three apparitions sighed as they were released from his spell. Kurama and Hiei sagged from the effort they had used to fight the spell. Katrina outright colapsed. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground. Her sight and hearing dimmed as she fell into unconciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What!"

Katrina woke abruptly at the loud exclamation. She looked around. She was once again in Genkai's shrine.

"Shut up Dimwit. You'll wake the girl," Genkai reprimanded Yusuke, who had been the one to shout.

"Too late," Katrina called weakly.

She barely heard the sounds of fast feet before she was quickly enveloped in a dark hug, a kiss planted on her forehead. As she heard other footsteps Hiei quickly retreated to a corner. In another instant Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan and Genkai were in the room.

"Glad to see you awake kiddo," Genkai said, "Figured you'd sleep for at least a day. You fought that spell pretty hard. You've got some stamina."

"Actually," Botan started, "Um, I let Cassandra go and help her. She took the brunt of the spell. That's why she's not here at the moment."

"Yeah, speaking of the spell," Yusuke started, "What exactly happened? All you told us was that you were attacked." He had just arrived only ten minutes before and hadn't been told anything besides Katrina having been bespelled. Kuwabara and Genkai both nodded. The only other person that knew what had happened besides the four that had been there was Botan, yet she knew only as much as the fact that Garn was Ragnarok, she knew nothing else.

Kurama sighed, studying Katrina. He glanced at Hiei. **_-Does she need to hear this? Is she ready?-_** he asked the fire apparition, who had turned his eyes back upon the young _seirei tsuin_, concern filling his gaze where emotions were normally hidden, a testament to how strong his emotions had become towards this girl.

It was a long moment before he replied, hesitant with his answer. **_-I don't think we have a choice. Ragnarok is gaining in power as we speak and we're short on time to prepare for the battle. She needs to know now, whether or not she's ready.-_**

Kurama nodded then sat beside Katrina, who had been watching them the whole time, knowing that they were in a mental conversation. She couldn't listen in since their shields were so strong. "Okay," Kurama started, looking up at the rest in invitation to sit down with them. As the settled Kurama took a breath and a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'll start with what has happened recently. Remember the storm youkai and the portal they had opened?" Everyone nodded. "We didn't know what had come out of there for the longest time."

"But now you do," Kuwabara stated intuitively, disproving Hiei's usual opinion about him being a dunce.

Kurama nodded, "Yes."

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama didn't answer him immediately. When he did, it wasn't a direct answer. "The storm youkai caused Meiou to close for a day and gave Katrina a cold. When Katrina went back to school on Friday,she met a new boy that showed up on Tuesday, the day after the storm..." He paused, looking at everyone. "His name was Garn Roak."

"I remember..." Yusuke said. "I over heard some girls at the park giggling about a new student named Garn."

"He's the one isn't he," again Kuwabara showed his intellect. Kurama nodded. "What gave him away?"

"His name," Kurama said. "And the way Katrina was acting around him. Hiei had informed me of her unusual behavior about the boy." He looked to Hiei to elaborate.

Hiei shifted, never taking his eyes off of Katrina. "She's normally ditzy, so someone wouldn't have noticed if they weren't close to her," he ignored the indignant sound from Katrina, "But I guess due to the binding I was able to tell that it was more than the normal infatuation. She talked and thought non stop about him. Yet when ever I asked to know more about him all she could say was that he drew in class, his name, and where he came from. I noticed several times when ever she talked about him that her eyes would go dull, as if in a daze or trance. I talked to Kurama to investigate since I was never able to intercept him to find out who or what he was."

Kurama took up the telling again. "At first I didn't think much of it but trusted Hiei's instincts and thought about it. The main facts about him that struck a nerve in me were his origins and name." He held up a hand, "Before you ask, he came from Norway."

He paused again. After awhile he spoke. "The day we found out the truth about Katrina and the portal the storm youkai had created I had a sort of brain flash, if you will. I started to connect certain facts, both from present and my past life. Mainly the fact that the portal was not connected to Makai rang an alarm. I immediately went home to do some of my own investigation."

"What do you mean about certain facts from the present and your past life?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sighed, "There's an ancient prophecy in Makai that I had run across once, long ago. Some of the things it talked about was oddly and eerily similar to what had been happening..." he paused.

"What's the prophecy?" Katrina asked.

Kurama glanced again at Hiei. Hiei gave an imperceptable nod. Kurama took in a breath then spoke in a soft haunting tone. "In the six hundreth and sixty sixth year of his birth, the child of destruction will come in a demon spawned storm. Born to bring fire and death to the worlds, the child shall not have the power to destroy souls. Only through the Sacrificial Gate of one entwined with the Spirits shall the Destroyer gain the power. Only through the greatest power of the living, shall the Destroyer be destroyed. Great sorrow and pain shall be in the wake of his destruction, yet hope shall again grace the worlds."

Silenced reigned in the wake of the prophecy, each thinking hard about the meaning of the ancient prophecy. Finally Katrina asked the question on everyone's mind. "When did you first hear this prophecy?"

"Close to six hundred and sixty-six years ago."

"I had heard of the prophecy. Like you, the storm youkai's portal rang alarms in my head. Once I left you I had everyone in the palace searching in the archives for a book that had the prophecy in it," Koenma said, speaking for the first time.

"But how did you know it was Garn?" Yusuke asked.

"His name," Kurama replied. "Do some scrabble with his full name and you get Ragnarok."

"Wait," Kuwabara said. "How did you know the Destroyer was named Ragnarok?"

"Because fool," Hiei said, "There is a myth closely like it in the ningen civilization. The Norse had called the event of the end of the world as Ragnarok. Since the Destroyer is also known as 'the end of the world', he was titled as Ragnarok."

Katrina, having been thinking of the prophecy and reviewing what had happened at the school, remembered something crucial. She gave Kurama and Hiei a hard look as she asked the question that they didn't want her to ask. "When Garn revealed himself as Ragnarok he had said something about me and you had mentioned the Sacrificial Gate. What is the Sacrificial Gate and what does it have to do with me?"

Kurama turned his eyes down and sighed. "The Sacrificial Gate is a person closely tied with the power of Spirit, a person with _strong_ ties and either with great power or the potential of great power. To activate the Sacrificial Gate, the person must be sacrificed in a ritual to open a portal between Ningenkai and Reikai. Yes," he said to Yusuke's coming comment, "There are already portals to Reikai, yet like the kekkai barrier that had been between Ningenkai and Makai, there is a special shield between Reikai and the other worlds to prevent Ragnarok from entering. Just like the kekkai, they specified the target to strengthen the sheild instead of strecthing it's power to prevent any evil force from invading, which is why it couldn't stop the Mekai. Yet with the Sacrificial Gate, the sheild will be dissolved, allowing Ragnarok to invade Reikai and destroy it. The ultimate and finishing blow to destroy the worlds."

Hiei took up after Kurama paused. "Even if Ragnarok destroyed Makai and Ningenkai, if Reikai still stands then there is hope to undo the damage and rebuild the worlds, just like when Mekai invaded. Rekai was still intact and still had power, only that it was locked due to the actions of Mekai. Once we stopped them the spell cast by the Mekai dissipated in Reikai and the power of Reikai was released to restore the destruction, bringing life back to those that had been killed and totally erasing any trace of the invasion."

"However," Koenma said, "If Reikai is destroyed, then the three worlds will be utterly annihilated and Ragnarok will gain the power to move on to different worlds and planes."

"Why does he think I'm the Sacrificial Gate?" Katrina asked.

"Because," Genkai answered, having listened to everything, she had managed to grasp the situation and was able to find out the answer to the girl's question. "You are a _seirei tsuin_. That alone gives you strong ties to the world of spirits. The fact that your twin is now a spirit amplifies your ties. Technically, if I'm not mistaken, a _seirei tsuin_ is a single apparition with two seperate entities, twins. Normaly they are both on the same plane, yet in your case, the _seirei tsuin_ is in both planes, the mortal plane and the plane of spirits."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, and that being the case, your ties to the world of spirits is magnified even more by ten fold. Already you're like a gate. You're the reason your sister is able to travel through the two worlds without using a portal or without the aid of someone like Botan."

"You have great power within you," Koenma said. "That's why you need to be trained quickly, not only to fight Ragnarok..."

Hiei said the thing that no one wanted to say, "But also to be able to keep yourself or your sister from being used as the Sacrificial Gate should the worst happen."

Katrina didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to. "What's that?"

Hiei looked away. "To obliterate your souls. Even if you don't have a body, your soul can still be used."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Alright, I don't know alot about Norse mythology, I wanted a big baddie, someone who had been predicted to destroy the world. I have a small book about Greek, Roman, and Norse mythologies and their gods. There weren't any myths about the end of the world in Greek or Roman, however I found one in Norse mythology. I know Ragnarok is an _event_ yet I decided to make it into a person. The fact that it is a Norse mythology is why Garn said he was from Norway. Mainly what I used was the name.


	16. Distancing Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak.

AN: Okay folks, I'm sorry that this one is going to be soo short. I've literally run outa steam and have stopped liking this stupid story. I'll finish it someday, but definately not soon. The same goes with all my stories. If you want to know how my story line up is, just look on my profile. There will be a big notice up soon about my hiatus. I'm just too stressed out about life to care much and college is sorta dragging.

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

_"Ghost speach"_

_'Ghost thought'_

_**'Ghost Telepathy'**_

Part Two

Chapter Sixteen: Distancing Protection

_To: EmeraldLies, YellowCries, FireNeverDies,OceanSighs_

_From: GoldenAmethystEyes_

_Subject: The Truth_

_Hi guys. I have something to tell you. Remember how me and Cass always wondered where we got our powers from? I found out...I'm not sure how you're going to take this...I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this...Where to start..._

Katrina paused in typing, unsure what to tell them and how to go about it. Finally she sighed and resumed typing.

_I learned from Hiei that there are two other worlds besides ours, sort of like other dimensions, yet connected to Earth. There's Ningenkai (Our world), Reikai (The Spirit World), and Makai (Demon World). Reikai is like Heaven and is ruled by two gods, King Enma and Prince Koenma, and actually 'Heaven' and 'Hell' are both in Reikai. What we think of as 'Hell' would be Makai._

_Okay, now that that's over, here's where it get's bad. I actually met Koenma. He had something important to tell me. This is out of order...Remember that the storm youkai had opened a portal. Well the portal was to summon a mega baddie that'll destroy the worlds. The next week I met a new boy named Garn Roak. It turns out that he was the baddie. His name rearranged is Ragnarok. Though we found that out later. Now...here's the other thing I learned from Koenma. It's where me and Cass came from...We're apparitions. Seirei tsuin apparitions, Spirit Twins. Which is why we had such a strong tie to the element of Spirit and had such strong psychic abilities..._

_...There's one more thing...Thanks to our being seirei tsuin...Cass was able to live on as a spirit and protect me. She didn't really die in the sense that her soul went to heaven..._

Katrina paused again, not wanting to tell them this part but she knew they had a right to know.

_...There's even more bad news. Remember Ragnarok? There's a prophecy about him in Makai. It goes..._

_In the six hundreth and sixty sixth year of his birth, the child of destruction will come in a demon spawned storm. Born to bring fire and death to the worlds, the child shall not have the power to destroy souls. Only through the Sacrificial Gate of one entwined with the Spirits shall the Destroyer gain the power. Only through the greatest power of the living, shall the Destroyer be destroyed. Great sorrow and pain shall be in the wake of his destruction, yet hope shall again grace the worlds._

_...Note the Sacrificial Gate part. The Gate is someone with strong ties to the world of spirits. Even if he destroys Ningenkai and Makai, if Reikai is still there the other two worlds can be restored. Should Ragnarok destroy Reikai, then all hope is lost. Guess who the Sacrificial Gate is...Me. Already being a seirei tsuin I have strong ties. But since my twin is in the world of spirits, (Seirei tsuin are actually one apparition with two entities, in the form of twins. Normally the twins are on the same plane.) my power and tie is magnified like ten fold. Kurama, (Shuichi, who's actually a kitsune, demon fox) says that I'm already like a gate. I'm the reason that Cass is able to go through the two worlds of Reikai and Ningenkai without aid of a portal or some people that ferry dead souls across the river Styx. I'm now training to fight Ragnarok. But..._

_...But if the worst should come, I'll also be trained to totally obliterate mine and Cass's souls to prevent him from even using our souls to open the portal to Reikai...What I mean is that it'll be like our souls never existed. I'm sorry if it comes down to that. Know that I love all of you. Forever and eternally. This will be the last time you hear from me until it is safe. And then it will be face to face so that you know it isn't a trick. Remember our secret sign. That's something that Ragnarok cannot imitate, even if he stole the information from my mind. I know he can't get you, he doesn't know of you. I promise._

_Goodbye, may you be safe from harm._

_Katrina Raine Lee_

Katrina clicked the 'send' button hesitantly. She waited awhile before doing what she knew she had to do to protect her loved ones in America. She deleted her email account. Next she went through everything in her possession that could possibly lead Ragnarok to them. Pictures, notes, tapes, drawings, friendship lockets and her friendship braid made of lockets of their hairs. One of the first things she learned in magick was that anything close to one's person, such as a close item or a peice of hair, could be used to track and manipulate that person. When her parents asked her what she was doing she lied, claiming that her friends had abandoned her. She was glad that for once her time in the theatre field early in her high school career could be put to good use, other than convincing her parents to let her get out of the house to do something, when in fact she was going to do something that she knew her parents wouldn't have approved of. The lie worked and her parents left her alone, wanting to give her space, knowing that she would more than likely recede into herself for awhile.

After she finished her work she laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow. What she had done was one of the hardest things she had ever done and believed that she would ever do. After Cass had died the only people that she had truely had for support were her friends. Her parents hadn't really known what to do, they were as torn up as she. Eventually, giving up on trying to sort out their loss on their own they had gone to a family counciler. Katrina had hated the woman; she had felt alienated with the woman's constant questions, how she felt about the death, her parents, her sister, if she had had any resentment towards her sister or parents, constantly asked about how she felt. Her parents had finally decided to quit going, since Katrina pointed out that they were getting no where and the counciler was getting paid to go around in circles with her questions. After that experience she had distanced herself from her parents for awhile and gone to her friends for support and guidance. She and Cass had always looked towards them as sisters, particularly Alex and Lisa as older sisters, and as guides through their chaotic world. They had accepted her and her twin when others wouldn't. They had been her pillar of strength when Cass had died and she had relied on them even more for guidance and help. Now she couldn't reach them anymore, and probably would never see or hear from them again.

She sat up and sniffed, hugging her pillow to her. _-But I had to do it. I have to protect them,-_ she thought firmly, trying to ease the ache in her chest with reason._ -I won't be able to protect my parents fully, I can't make them go back to America and erase any signs of them ever being here or even being connected to me. Ragnarok met them and knows they're here,-_ she thought regretfully and fearfully as she realized how much danger that put her parents in. She shook her head to dispell the fear. _-We'll protect them. Kurama said we'll have to tell them and then we'll take them to Reikai. That should protect them.-_

"Don't worry, it will," Hiei said from her window. He had watched her go through her task and had felt her depression and fear.

Katrina looked at him through teary eyes, "What will happen..." she started hesitantly then changed her mind, "How long will I have to wait before I get to see my friends and family again after Ragnarok is destroyed?"

Hiei's eyes softened, he knew what she was originally going to ask. "Just long enough to make sure he's truely gone and no minions of his still exist," he answered her second question aloud. _-I don't know what will happen,-_ he said to himself in answer to her first question. "Go to sleep now, we start training early tomorrow," he told her gently.

Katrina nodded and followed his orders, though she doubted that sleep would claim her. However sleep did claim her as soon as her head hit the pillow, partially because she was exhausted from the stressful work of that day and from crying and partially because of Hiei's adept hypnotism.

"Goodnight Katrina," Hiei said softly as he took his usual perch on the tree branch outside her window, on high alert for Ragnarok.


	17. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Katrina, Lisa, Serena, Marissa, Alex, and Cassandra. And I own Garn Roak (Ragnarok from now on).

AN: Alrighty, I think I've finally found music that'll help this story along until the end. I don't think I'll drag this out any longer, since all the fun stuff is over. I'm not too happy with how it's progressed, but I'll wait to see the end. If it goes fast, so shoot me. I didn't plan on it being any longer than it already is. I just didn't have the inspiration to write, I was too stressed out. That is the biggest understatement of the year so far. I emotionally broke down in public twice cuz of all the stress. I just started bawling. v.v; -Shrugs- Ah well, lets get started...

Bewitching Ties

Legend

_-Thought-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

**Noise**

_"Ghost speach"_

_'Ghost thought'_

_**'Ghost Telepathy'**_

Part Two

Chapter Seventeen: Family

"Mom, Dad," Katrina said quietly as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Her parents looked at her questioningly.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked, quickly flipping the last french toast she was making onto a plate and turning off the burner. Normally her daughter was extrememly chipper in the morning.

"Is something wrong?" her father asked, laying down the morning newspaper. He saw from the look in Katrina's eyes that something was wrong. Concerned he pulled out the seat next to him, "Come on, sit and talk to us. You know you can talk to us about anything. What's troubling you?"

Katrina shook her head, "I think you and mom should be the ones sitting..." she said, gesturing for her mother to take the seat.

Becoming more concerned by the moment her mother took the seat, "What is it dear?" she asked again.

Katrina took a breath, "I have something to tell you and it might be hard for you to understand, even believe, but please, hear me out first..." she started, pausing to see the reaction on her parents' faces. Finding nothing but trust and love she continued, "Remember when me and Cass were little?...Remember the stuff we were able to do? ...the odd stuff...?" She paused for her parents reply.

Her parents were quiet for a moment, then her mother spoke, "Did you have a vision?"

Katrina shook her head, "No...But I have found out why we had such special abilities...I know where me and Cass came from...We're not..." she stopped, unable to continue, afraid of seeing rejection on their faces.

"Ahem," a voice said behind her. Her mother gave a startled squeak and her father jumped out of the chair and rushed towards Katrina and pushed her behind him. Katrina turned to find Hiei, Kurama and a teen Koenma standing behind her. "Maybe we can explain better," Koenma said cheerfully. He held out his hand to Katrina's father, "Hi, I'm Koenma."

Katrina gave her dad a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, they're good guys."

Her father untensed, trusting his daughter's judgement. He took the offered hand, "I'm Shane Lee."

"And I'm Diana Lee," her mother said, coming up to stand beside them. "What do you mean by 'explain better'? Explain what?"

"Katrina's and Cassandra's origins," Koenma said. "And you really will want to be seated when you hear this and other things."

Diana nodded and showed them into the living room, though she gave them suspicious looks, _-What could they possibly say that'll make me fall down. Nothing has been able to do that since...-_ she shook her head, dispelling the thought as she and Shane sat down on the couch.

"First off, let's introduce ourselves," Koenma said, "I'm Prince Koenma of Reikai, son of King Enma. This is Kurama, a kitsune in the form of a human, ex-thief of Makai, and Hiei, a fire apparition and also an ex-theif of Makai," he motioned to Kurama and Hiei. Kurama nodded his greetings and Hiei 'hn'ed. "Okay, now that that's said, let me explain about the realms of Reikai, Makai and your world, Ningenkai," Koenma started, "I'll give you the abridged version...Reikai is 'Heaven' and 'Hell', the place where spirits go when they die. There I and my father are gods. Makai is a place where 'demons' live, but they're known as either youkai or apparitions. There are several different kinds; kitsunes, like Kurama, are spirit foxes in human form, and there are elemental apparitions, like Hiei, and several other types of youkai and apparitions. Not all take human shape though."

Katrina watched her parents closely and sighed, recognizing their expressions. _-They don't believe Koenma, dammit. They're wearing those stupid 'I beleive you completely dears, what a wonderful tale you're weaving' look. They think Koenma is putting on a stupid play!-_ She sighed, "Mom, Dad," she said, interrupting Koenma's 'abridged' telling of the difference between the three worlds, "This is real, not a story or play, please believe us. Koenma, just get to the damn point already!" she snapped at the teen god.

Everyone jumped at her waspish behavior. "Katrina Lee!" Diana reprimanded her, "What have I told you about cursing!"

Katrina looked away, "Sorry, Mom."

Koenma shook his head, "Don't worry Mrs. Lee, she has every right to be tense, especially with what we have to tell you..." Koenma took a breath. "Katrina and Cassandra aren't human, or as the people of Reikai and Makai call you, ningen. They're _seirei tsuin_. Spirit Twins. Apparitions..." he paused for the reaction. All he got from her parents was a stunned silence. He sighed, _-Might as well get it over with...-_ "_Seirei Tsuin_ apparitions have power over the element of Spirit and can exist on this plane in living form or as a soul after they die. Your daughter Cassandra stayed in this world as a spirit, watching over you both and Katrina..."

At this point Diana gasped in outrage and stood up, glaring at the visitors and her daughter, "Katrina Raine Lee, this is a horrible joke! Stop this charade at once! Cassandra's dead, she's no longer here, stop fooling yourself that she is!" She turned to the boys, "And how dare you manipulate Katrina's feelings about her sister and her powers into believing she's a demon and that Cassandra is still in this world! I want you out, now!"

_"Mom, this is no charade,"_ a voice said from behind the three young men. Diana and Shane gasped as Cassandra stepped out from behind Kurama. _"It's true, we're apparitions. I've stayed in this plane to watch over you. I'm sorry I never showed myself to you, but I thought that would hurt you even more."_'

Diana's knees gave out and she fell back onto the couch. "Cassandra?...This can't be..." Diana whispered as Shane held her.

"But how...?" Shane asked as he comforted his wife.

Koenma shook his head, "There isn't time to explaine that. There's something more urgent that we have to talk to you about, it concerns both of your daughters..."

Katrina got up, "I've already heard this, I'll be in my room," she excused herself as she headed up the stairs.

Hiei followed her, his excuse being, "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Lee, I'll be protecting her."

"'Protecting her'? Why does Katrina need to be protected?" Shane asked, concern in his eyes.

Koenma sighed again, "That's what I have to talk to you about..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katrina? What is bothering you?" Hiei asked as he watched Katrina stare out the window. He was currently sitting on her bed since she had taken his usual perch. They had been sitting quietly for the past ten minutes, in that time Hiei had watched Katrina's face gather lines of sadness, her eyes become dim and distant.

Katrina didn't answer him immediately, though he knew she would because of one of his earlier orders. Finally she sighed, "I'm just scared Hiei."

"Scared of what? I know it's more than being scared of Ragnarok."

She sighed again, "I'm scared for everything, scared of the upcoming battle, scared for my parents safety, scared for my friends, scared for Cassandra, scared for myself and..." she turned and looked at him, "Scared for you."

Hiei's eyes softened. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I've been through 'end of the world' battles before. I can take this battle. You don't have to be scared for me or any of the other tanteis." He sighed in turn, "What you need to focus on is yourself and your sister. You need to train your powers and ready yourself for the battle."

She looked away, "I also need to learn how to obliterate my soul should the worst happen..."

Hiei didn't reply immediately, he just stood up and walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face him but she turned her face away. "Katrina, look at me," he ordered, not intentionally using his 'mastercard' but it forced her to look at him. He saw unshed tears in her eyes. He sighed and held her, "I can't guarantee that we won't come out unscathed, but I doubt it will come to that. I'll protect you."

Katrina clenched his cloak in her fists as she cried softly into his chest, "Promise me Hiei, promise me you won't die."

Hiei smiled, "I promise I won't die on you."

There was a soft knock on the door followed by her mother opening it. "Katrina?" she asked, concerned, seeing her daughter crying.

Katrina looked at her mother for a second then got up and rushed to her to wrap her arms around Diana, crying, "Oh Mom! I'm sorry!"

Diana held her daughter tightly, "Sorry for what dear?"

"Sorry that I'm not human, sorry that I got you into this, sorry that you're in danger because of me," she cried.

Her mother shook her head, "Oh baby, don't be. You and Cassandra are our daughters, no matter what you are, whether human or apparition. And we don't blame you for what's happening. Don't worry about us being in danger. You know we'd walk into the line of fire to protect you. Know that we'd fight beside you if Koenma would let us, but he said we have to go to Reikai for protection. I know, why don't you come with us?" she asked her, an idea coming to her, "You don't have to fight."

Katrina shook her head, "No, I'm fighting. They need someone strong to help them and I want to fight. I want to be the one to do the protecting now. You and Dad have protected me and Cassandra all our lives, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Diana laughed, "It wasn't a favor, it was our pleasure." She held Katrina tighter, "Oh my baby, you've grown into a beautiful young woman, I'm so proud of you."

"I am too," Shane said, coming in with Cassandra. He walked over and embraced his wife and daughter. "I'm so proud to have such wonderful and brave daughters," he said looking down at Katrina then up to Cassandra.

Hiei watched the family in silence for a minute then escaped out the window silently to sit in the tree, his back turned to the family to give them space and time alone. _-We have to defeat Ragnarok, if not for the world, then for their happiness,-_ he thought to himself, determined.


End file.
